Once Upon a Lifestream
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Complete! My take on Advent Children. Cloud is living in exile until a call from an old friend changes his life. The children are sick and dying... will Cloud and the others be able to save them? And who are these silver haired men who resemble Sephiroth?
1. The Advent Children

Once Upon a Lifestream

Disclaimer: I don't anything Final Fantasy!! Though I wish I owned Cloud…. **sighs happily**

Hojo adjusted his glasses, and scratched his forehead. They all thought him dead, the fools. He was very much alive, and would continue working on his experiments.

"Professor Hojo, the specimen has arrived."

Hojo waved his hand, "Place him on the table." He grinned. Finally! Those idiots at ShinRa never knew his full potential. Cloning wasn't the answer… there would never be another great Sephiroth…

But taking his sperm and creating his children, now that was an experiment! But he couldn't use just any woman… he'd have to use the _right_ one. A very special one. He turned to the brown-haired girl in the cell. "Nervous?"

She didn't reply. He didn't expect her to, for she had been dead nearly three weeks. He had pulled her body from the City of the Ancients.

Hojo merely smiled, and turned to the frozen body that lay before him. Ah, the and only… "Masterpiece," He said with a grin, and got back to work.

Hojo swung his arm, and destroyed nearly half of his test tubes. He slammed his hand down on the computer keyboard. DAMN! After nine months of sleep-less nights, after rejoicing that there would be not one, but three children, after carefully removing them from the womb…

It was six months later, and the offspring showed no extroadinary signs, except that they were growing at an alarming rate, as at only six months, they appeared to be about three years old. Their brains were developing quickly, and their cat-like pupils made them see in the dark. They could pick up on heat signatures too, like infra-red. But other than that, they were nothing more but failed experiments of Hojo's.

"Father," The oldest, the one he named Kadaj tugged on his sleeve. The small child had chin-length silver hair, and wore a black suit.

Hojo pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is it?"

"I've been wondering… where is my mother?"

"What?"

"The books I have read… and the programs my servants have showed me… they all of the children have mothers. Where is mine?"

Hojo found it slightly amusing that this child should call his assistants "servants". He looked at the cell he had kept her in. He had told his assistants to dispose of her body, he wanted to forget all about his failures…

"Your mother is dead." Hojo told him.

The other two boys, Loz and Yazoo who had been playing, looked up.

Hojo noticed a small tear escape Kadaj's eye, and wanted to rip the whole place apart. Sephiroth's children with emotion? He smacked the boy across the face. "How dare you show weakness! Do you have any idea who you are?" He smacked him again as the other two watched on in horror. "And that goes for you two as well!"

"Professor Hojo!!" A woman rushed in. "Calm down, they're just children!"

"Yes," Hojo said, turning away. "They're just children."

Kadaj held a hand up to his stinging face. This would be the first time he started hearing the voice…

"Yazoo, did you say something?" Kadaj asked, as he sat staring at his servant. The man just sat in the chair, mind numbingly reading the daily newspaper. Idiot… Kadaj's two brothers battled each other with plastic swords.

It was now two years after the fall of ShinRa, after Meteor, Kadaj and his brothers were living with Hojo and his servants at a remote facility not far from what was once Gongaga. Though only a few years had passed since their creation, they were now fully grown.

"No, I didn't speak." Yazoo replied.

Kadaj closed his eyes. That voice… it repeated the same words over and over… _I am your real father…_What did this mean? Kadaj focused back on the guard. Nice utility belt there… and hello, what was this? A shiny silver pistol sat buckeled in the servant's belt. And what would he need that for?

"_Take it! Use it! Kill him! I am your real father!"_

Kadaj shook his head. He looked around. It didn't seem like anyone else had heard anything.

_"Kill him, and then kill Hojo! I have the answers you seek…"_

With cat-like movements, Kadaj had withdrawn the gun in three steps. The servant jumped up. Kadaj could feel the fear radiating off of him. There was the sound of plastic hitting the floor. Yazoo and Loz stared at their brother pointing the gun at the man.

"Do it." Yazoo said.

Kadaj smiled, and pulled the trigger.

It wasn't nearly as exciting as in all of the books he had read. The man collapsed to the ground, a round hole in his head.

"Nice, brother." Yazoo told him.

Loz had a lopsided grin on his face. "I want a gun too."

"Come on," Kadaj said, "I have questions for father."


	2. The One Winged Angel

Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing. I'll be the first to say that this chapter isn't the best, but it gets better, I promise.

Chapter 2: The One Winged Angel

Hojo read over and over his printouts. He was a damned genius, and no one gave a crap! His only consolation was that what he thought was a failed experiment was doing quite nicely. His children had grown into men in under two years, and they were smart… they were too damn smart. But they would never be the warriors Hojo wanted them to be. While they were smart, they had grown emotion, and that emotion was hatred toward him. Hadn't Hojo given them life? He had successfully taken sperm from the dead, and implanted it magnificently into a dead woman. To the normal eye, this was crazy, it would never work, the egg would never take it. That was to the normal eye, not to Hojo. He was a scientist, and he had done it. He kept the girl hooked up to nutrients by sticking a tube down her throat, and the embryo grew under his watchful eye.

There was a knock on the door, and his sons entered.

"Yes?" He asked.

Kadaj pulled a gun. "Hello _father._"

It was the way he said it that sent chills down Hojo's spine. He reached to call for security.

"Don't bother," Kadaj replied. "They're all dead."

Hojo folded his hands neatly in front of him. "Put that away now. What do you mean dead?"

"I killed them." He said with a shrug. "I want answers, father. You're going to give them to me."

"Fine," Hojo replied. "What is it you want to know, my son?"

"Do not call me your _son_!" Kadaj hissed, and his two brothers nodded in agreement. "I've been hearing a voice… we all have."

"A voice?" Hojo asked excitedly despite himself. "What does this voice sound like?"

"A deep whisper." Yazoo replied.

"He says he's our real father." Loz added.

"He also says he can give us power." Kadaj told him. He twirled the gun. "I like power. Who is this voice?"

"He is your real father, but I have given you life." Hojo told them.

Kadaj stared at the test tubes. "Does that mean we were created, not born?" There was a pause. In a rage, he shot the test tubes, causing them all to shatter into thousands of glass shards. "I do not call living inside a cell life! I have never seen the outside world!"

"You needn't know about that, Kadaj." Hojo said, stalling for some time.

"And who are you to tell me? You're not my real father! I am going to find him. Goodbye, Professor…"

"Do you all feel this way?" Hojo asked.

Yazoo nodded, and Loz nodded after him.

"Very well then." Hojo said. He knew this was the end.

The people of the planet stayed clear from the place where Sephiroth fell. They thought of it as a place to be avoided. His body had been removed by Hojo and placed back after the three were born. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo were at Northern Crater. Kadaj placed his had up against the rock wall. "He's here."

_"Remove me at once!"_

"Yazoo, if you please." Kadaj said.

Yazoo took the tiny pick he had stole from Hojo's lab, and got to work. Kadaj circled him, watchng closely, and stared back at the three motorcycles they had stolen as well. Kadaj smiled as he thought back on Hojo's last minutes of life. How he sort of… gave up. Clearly he wasn't his father. Why hadn't he seen it before? Hojo might not have been his father, but he clearly was a genius. Kadaj held in his hand what looked like a sword, but it was modified to shoot bullets. Pure genius, his creator was. He watched Yazoo work away until he finally blasted the rock wall with his weapon, inches from Yazoo's head.

Yazoo turned to him. "You almost hit me."

"I almost did." Kadaj said. He had blown a hole big enough for him to step through, and he did. There, his father in all of his glory lay on the ground. "Father."

_"You must resurrect me… as I will grow stronger, the Lifestream will battle me, trying to keep me from returning. But I will reach the Promised Land, my sons at my side where I so rightfully belong."_

The three grinned.

"How do we resurrect you, father?" Loz asked.

Kadaj nearly raised his hand and slapped his brother. How foolish. He grabbed his brothers arms and concentrated…

Before them, the body on the floor began to rise…


	3. The Surprise Visit

Chapter 3: A Surprise Visit

Reno stared up at Avalanche's former headquarters. So this was it. He had been expecting… more. He strolled up the steps, and pushed the door open, Rude following him.

Happy cries and shouts greeted him. About fifteen little children were running around a large room playing.

Marlene had been busy making a clay pot when a shadow fell over her. She looked up, and gasped. A red haired man and a bald man stood over her. They looked familiar. She remembered them. They were the bad people. She got to her feet.

Reno stuck out his tongue at her.

"TIFA!!!" Marlene screamed.

Tifa looked up. She had been tying three kids shoes at once, and evidentially didn't hear someone come in. Her brown eyes looked onto Reno's blue, and her heart began to beat fast. The Turks had come after them. "Everyone downstairs now!" She shouted.

Reno held up his hands defensively as all the children scurried down the stairs. "Hey, I'm not here to fight."

Tifa was already in her fighting stance.

Reno crossed his arms and stared at her. "You can either fight me or hear what I have to say."

"Nothing good ever comes from a Turk!"

"The Turks," Reno said with the shake of his head, "The Turks are no more."

Tifa lowered her fists and arched a brow. "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

Barret came charging up the steps. "Tifa…" He saw Reno and Rude and aimed his arm at them.

"Barret!" Tifa shouted, lowering his arm. "Wait."

"Can I speak now?" Reno asked. "I'm sure you're going to want to hear what I have to say."

Cloud was under his bike when he heard his phone ringing. He didn't even realize it until the little boy next to him practically shouted, "Cloud, the phone's ringing!"

"What?" He asked, sliding out on the dolly, and wiping his grease-stained hands on a rag. Who the hell was calling him? He had his number unlisted, the only reasons he had the phone was because of the kids always hanging around him and… go on, say it.

By some chance, it'd ring and _she'd_ be on the other end, saying her death was all a big mistake, and she was alive. He turned to the little boy talking into the phone. His name was Danny, and he and his sister Maria lived next door. They were over his apartment practically every day unless their rich parents took them on lavish vacations, of which they told Cloud every single detail. Other than the two kids, Cloud was alone, and it was the way he wanted it. Ever since Aeris's death, he felt responsible for everyone, and he just didn't want to feel that way anymore. He missed Aeris more than life itself, and if he was away from everyone, there was no one to miss.

Danny put his hand over the receiver, "It's for you, some lady named Tifa."

Cloud froze. Ah, Tifa Lockhart his "childhood friend". That's what she had led him to believe, anyway. Truth was, he was never cool enough to hang around with her. That night at the water tower, she made him promise to come rescue her from a boring life _only _if he became a great member of SOLDIER. If the planet hadn't been dying, would she have looked twice at him? Aeris had told him he reminded her of Zack, but she wanted to get past Zack. She wanted to meet _him._ But, Tifa had been with him when they destroyed Sephiroth and Meteor, so did that mean she had his back now?

He was getting a headache.

Cloud reached for the phone, and put it against his ear. "Hello?" Could it actually be her?

"Cloud? It's me."

It was. How the hell did she find him?

"Tifa?" He asked.

"It's me." She repeated.

Cloud was silent. What could he possibly say?

"Look," She sighed, "I know you don't want to be found, but I had your number sitting by my phone for the last two years. I wanted to call, I just never knew what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He said, "That part of my life is over, I've moved on."

There was a pause, and then, "Cloud, I'm sorry."

"What do you want, Tifa?" He said, and ran his hand through his golden spiked hair.

"I really think you should come back to Midgar."

"Midgar? Why should I come back?"

There was a pause, and then she whispered, "Because Barret and I have just had a talk with Reno and Rude."

"The Turks?" Cloud jumped up and smacked his head against a low beam in the garage, causing Danny and Maria to erupt into giggles.

"They're not the Turks anymore…" She paused, "There's going to be trouble, Cloud. Big trouble, and they want to help us."

What the hell was she talking about? Help? Us? Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone?

"Tifa, there is no us. I'm done. Retired, whatever."

There was a silence. He was sure he heard a sniffle. Great.

"But," He sighed, "I want you to stay away from them."

"Cloud, you don't understand. It's Sephiroth." She whispered.

Cloud's world seemed to freeze again. Sephiroth alive? "What do you mean?"

Then she muttered the two words that made him want to snap the phone in half. "He's back."


	4. The Homecoming

Chapter 4: The Homecoming

"But where are you going?" Maria asked, as she and Danny followed Cloud's rapid steps to Fenrir.

Cloud flung his leg over the side of his bike. "I have to go away for awhile. I want you two to go home, and play inside until I come back, okay?"

"But we want to come with you!" Danny cried.

"No." Cloud said, "It wouldn't be safe."

The two children locked eyes with the ground.

"I promise I'll have some great stories when I come back." He told them.

They looked up and grinned.

Cloud saluted, gunned the engine, and was gone.

Cloud adjusted his goggles, and barreled down the highway. He squinted. What was that in the middle of the road? And then his mouth dropped open. A figure cloaked in black, with chin length silver hair stood there, a sword pointed at him. It looked like a sword, but Cloud had to pull some evasive maneuvers as bullets erupted from it. What the hell was going on? Cloud punched in some numbers, and two compartments slid open revealing a gallery of swords. Decisions, decisions… Cloud grabbed Zack's old sword, his trusty Buster, and got ready for a fight.

One of Kadaj's bullet's struck Cloud's front tire, and the back of the bike began to rise up. He was going to flip over, and probably get his head crushed. As he flipped in the air, Cloud pulled the front up out of the dive, and successfully completed three sumersaults in the air before landing to the ground in time to smack Kadaj's blade with his own. Cloud turned the bike back toward the figure, and saw that two more had emerged. Was there a factory or something? Cloud hopped off of the bike, and another man, with silver hair a little past his shoulders engaged him in a fight as the other two watched.

Then without warning, the man that had stood in the middle of the road, the one with the chin length silver hair raised his hand. And just like that, in an instant, they had hoped on their bikes, and were gone, leaving Cloud alone and confused.

Cloud never thought he'd be here again. He got off of his bike, and stared up at Tifa's Seventh Heaven. They had rebuilt the whole city, and he was shocked to see that the Avalanche's former headquarters was no longer a bar. It was a school. The door opened, and Tifa, beautiful as always stuck her head out the door. She looked as she always did, brown eyes vibrant, dark hair shining, and a huge grin spread over her face when she saw him. "CLOUD!" She ran down the stairs and enveloped him in a hug. "I thought I heard you."

Cloud was starring around at everything. "It's like nothing's changed. It's exactly how I remembered it."

"Well, a _few_ things have changed. Midgar is one of the richest towns now. Everyone wanted to move to the place where Avalanche was born. Oh, and Healing Materia is used in hospitals now. We don't use Potions anymore."

Cloud nodded to her home, "I see other things have changed too."

"Midgar became a dry community, and I became a teacher." She gave him a smile. "I'm really glad to see you…"

"It's… good to see you too, Tifa." He said automatically, and in a way it was. By seeing her, it told him that Aeris wasn't a beautiful dream. "Is _everything_ rebuilt?" He asked.

"Yeah," She replied, and then she frowned, "Oh… yes, the church in sector 7 has been rebuilt. We don't call it that anymore though, we call it Samsara, which means rebirth."

Cloud gave a nod.

The doors busted open, and Marlene came sprinting down the steps. She hugged Cloud's leg with a force that nearly knocked him over.

"Marlene!" Cloud yelled. The little girl had grown at least a foot and a half it seemed like.

"CLOUD!" She cried, "I knew you'd come back, I just knew it!"

Cloud bent down to her, and ruffled her hair.

"Marlene, don' be rubbin' all over him!" Barret barked as he walked out of the school. He grinned when he saw Cloud. "'Bou time you got your spiky ass back here! I tol' Tifa it wouldn't be the same if all of Avalanche wasn't reunited…"

Cloud snapped his head to Tifa, who blushed.

"Yer still not a mercenary?" Barret asked.

"No," Cloud told him.

"What I tol' Tifa!" Barret announced, and clapped him on the back. "I said once you go Avalanche, you never go back!"

"Uh, Barret…" Tifa interjected nervously, because of Cloud's hard gaze.

"Barret, I'm not…" Cloud started, but he looked down at Marlene's little face grinning up at him.

"You're not wha?" He asked.

"I'm not getting any younger out here." Cloud replied, and Tifa positively grinned.

"What I'm sayin'!" Barret shouted, turned on his heel and started to lead the way back inside. "The sooner, the better we get this done with. Come on, Marlene…"

Marlene raced after her father, so that Tifa and Cloud were the only ones left outside.

"You didn't tell me that Avalanche was coming back together."

"I knew you wouldn't come."

Cloud buried his face in his hands. "I told you, I moved on."

"What about Sephiroth?"

"I was going to deal with him on my own."

Tifa crossed her arms angrily. "Of course, same old self-centered, loner Cloud Strife! I can't believe you! I called you because we need your help, and you're just going to go off by yourself, trigger-happy!"

"If I go, no one gets hurt."

"Only you." She replied, tears in her eyes. "And you're just someone that no one cares about, right?"

Cloud's mouth flopped open, "Tifa…"

"You can't do this alone! Dammit, Cloud!" She shook her head, and walked past him with a curt, "Everyone's waiting."

Cloud knew that Reno and Rude were inside, he was just never expecting to see them. But they stood there, in a corner of Tifa's school, waiting patiently for him to arrive. Cloud gave a nod to each of them.

"Finally here then, Strife. Good." Reno said.

"What's this about?" Cloud asked the red-head.

"Well it certainly isn't about who has the best hair." Reno said, running his hand through his. "I'm coming to Avalanche as a civilian with distressing news. A few days ago, three silver haired men were seen at Northern Crater by many people." He paused, taking in Cloud's face. It was full of anger. "They were also seen bringing a figure from there in a wheelchair."

Sephiroth.

Cloud felt like punching his fist through the wall. "Isn't Northern Crater guarded?"

"Around the clock. Seventeen guards, all dead."

"That's friggin insane!" Barret declared. "How could they all be dead?"

"Can I talk or are you going to interrupt me?" Reno asked him, and then continued, "I'm only here because you stopped JENOVA and Sephiroth and Meteor, and all of that wacky stuff before."

There was a silence.

"We can't do this alone." Cloud said, starring at Tifa. "We need everyone."

She grinned at him, and then asked Reno, "When were the men last seen?"

"I've seen them not too long ago." Cloud said.

Reno snapped his head to him. "You have? Where?"

"On my way here when they tried to take my head off."

Tifa gasped.

Cloud shook his head, "I don't know, there's something not right with them. They just vanished in the middle of the fight."

"They want you for something." Reno said, folding his arms.

Cloud shrugged, "Failed clone of Sephiroth, remember?"

"Speaking of that," Reno said. "I'm pretty sure Hojo is still alive."

"Of course!" Tifa cried. "More clones!"

"I don't think so." Cloud told her. "They had so much power… and why take Sephiroth's body? They must need it for something…"

Reno shrugged. "I told you all that I know."

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Barret asked, slamming his fist on the table. "How do we know this isn't some Turks Reunited plot?"

"Turks Reunited?" Reno asked, scratching his chin. "It sounds like a good movie title." He turned to the brunette. "How long have I been here? Three, four days?"

Tifa nodded, "He has been a big help with the children."

"He's helping with the children?!" Barret declared.

"I live on this planet, too." Reno said. "It's where I'll live until I die. Sephiroth could never understand that. This… this planet is my Promised Land. Why would I want it destroyed?"

Finally, Cloud gave a nod. "It makes sense."

Tifa bit her bottom lip, knowing they were in for a fight they might not survive.


	5. For a Memory

Hi! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 5: For a Memory

Cloud couldn't sleep. He rolled over and over in Tifa's guest room (which was right next to hers), but still couldn't sleep. He got up, and pulled on his boots. Maybe some fresh air would do him good. He strolled through the dark house trying to be as quiet as possible, and found Tifa sitting outside around a campfire. His jaw dropped open, and he stared.

She turned to him. "Hi, Cloud. You can't sleep either?"

Cloud shook his head. He didn't know what to do. Would she start crying again, or was she speaking to him now? It was different when Reno was talking, she had to participate then. Otherwise, she could ignore him all together.

"Well, come join me."

He walked over to her, and took a log across from her.

Tifa grinned, and shook her head, "I won't bite."

Without a word, Cloud took the log next to her.

"I'm sorry about before," She said. "It's just… I'm really worried about you. I know it sounds stupid to say after two years… but I am."

"It's nice to know someone cares, Tifa." He said hollowly. He stared at the pink ribbon on her arm. "Why do you wear that?"

"Oh," She whispered, "Well, Barret and I had to tell Marlene about… what happened to Aeris, and she came up with the idea. I could get you one if you like."

He shook his head, "I don't need to be reminded of Aeris, I think about her every day."

There was a long pause between them.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Yes." He answered immediately.

Midgar was a really beautiful town. He and Tifa spent an hour wandering around the small dark streets, passing all of the closed stores. It was a chilly night, and Tifa looped her arm through his as they walked.

Tifa gave him a grand tour, with Cloud nodding at her statements. She deliberately avoided one road in particular that got Cloud's attention. It wasn't a side road, it was a main road, and he wondered why she didn't turn down it. "What's down there?"

Tifa gave a little cough, "Well, that road leads to Samsara, and the church. I didn't think…"

He turned to her. "You didn't think I could handle it?"

"It's not that." She said. "It's very late, and…"

Cloud stepped away from her. "And what?"

"Cloud." She said softly, "Cloud, it's been two years. You can't go on like this."

"Go on like what?"

"This!" She cried, "I'm not saying to forget her, I'm not saying that at all! I'm just saying that you have to move on, and you can move on with me! I can help you, I want to help you! Would you please just let me?"

Cloud looked to Tifa, at the tears rolling down her cheeks. He had hurt her, and he hated himself for it. But, he couldn't just turn his back on Aeris. "I'm sorry, Tifa. I have to go." And he turned and jogged down the path, leaving Tifa to crumple to the ground in tears.

Cloud always visited the church in his dreams. That was why he hardly ever slept anymore. He wanted her back, and knew it was impossible, though she promised she would return. But when? It had been two years, and he hadn't heard hide nor hair of anything about the Cetra. Or Aeris. Cloud stared up at the magnificent white structure. It was so beautiful. Arched Cathedral windows, and two red oak doors adorned it. Aeris would have loved it. He pulled open the doors with a groan that echoed inside the structure. The inside itself was dark, but he could make out pews leading up to the altar. But there were times when he would just stop and think of Aeris, and want her so badly he could hardly stand it.

She's here, I know it…

Now he was here for real. His big black boots thundered as he walked slowly down the aisle of the church, as if expecting someone, though not sure who. He was here, in Aeris's church.

He stopped, and bent low. A single flower stood rooted in the floor's tile. How could that be? He picked it, and a rush of memories came back to him.

It was years ago… when he had crashed through the roof of this very church…

"It moved!… Hello?"

And his eyes had opened… and he thought for a moment he had died, and an angel was hovering over him. And then he realized it was, but he wasn't dead... he had been given new life.

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. Not in a threatening way, comforting almost. He turned around, and couldn't help but feel slight disappointment.

"I knew I'd find you here," Tifa said softly.

"Look at this," He told her, showing her the small flower.

"Cloud, she's not coming back." Tifa said sternly.

"How can you say that?" He asked. "Weren't you friends? Weren't we all friends? She promised she would."

Tifa raked her hands through her hair. "Cloud… what's the use." She threw her hands up in frustration. "I just have to accept that she's a part of your life that you will never get over. But, it's three AM. Please, come home, come to bed."

"She's coming back," He said.

"I know it's hard," Tifa said. "When my father was murdered by Sephiroth, it took me a long time to accept it. But I did accept it, and in time, you'll accept Aeris's death."

Cloud said nothing, just stared at the flower, as if it held the whereabouts of Aeris. "Do you think she's happy?" He asked.

"What?" Tifa asked, startled.

"Aeris," Cloud answered.

"Oh," Tifa whispered. "Yes, I do. Come, come to bed." She tugged on his muscular arm, and this time, he let her lead him away. "Hold me, Cloud."

Cloud wrapped his arm around Tifa, and they both headed for the doors of the church.

The flower Cloud had left behind began a transformation. It first tripled in size, and then again. Again. Again. Again. Then it sprouted legs, arms, feet. A head, big green eyes.

Aeris had returned.


	6. Into the Woods

Hi everybody! This is a really long chapter, and Marlene is at the height of cute in it! Enjoy, and review as always please.

Chapter 6: Into the Woods

Cloud woke suddenly, and wondered about the cause of this until he saw a little face staring at him. Marlene had her little elbows on Cloud's chest, and was watching him sleep. "'Bout time!" She cried.

Cloud sat up, and ruffled his hair. "Marlene? What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon. Papa said that I should go wake your spiky ass."

"Well," Cloud shrugged, "sounds like Barret."

Marlene hopped on the balls of her feet. "We have company!"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Miss Yuffie!"

Cloud grinned. Despite the looming threat of what they had to do, he wanted to get re-acquainted with the thief.

"Are you awake?" Marlene asked as she scampered to the door.

"Yeah," Cloud said, "I'll be down soon."

And as he walked down the stairs a short while later, he was surprised Yuffie's squeals hadn't awoken him sooner. She was still a child in Cloud's eyes, but the two years had definitely done her justice. She looked… older, not mature, but older, yet she still had wide brown eyes and a mischievous smile that lit up her face when she saw Cloud. "Cloud!" She raised her arm in greeting. She was sitting on the floor with Marlene, and by the looks of it, they were about to get into trouble. A long string was tied around Yuffie's hand, and the other end resided in Barret's back pocket.

Cloud shook his head, and stuck his fingers in his ears. Around Yuffie's hand, and the other end resided in Barret's back pocket.

Cloud shook his head, and stuck his fingers in his ears. This was going to be loud and unruly.

"Okay, the one thing you have to remember, Marlene, is to do it while their back is turned. Ready? Now!" She jerked the string back, and Barret's wallet flew out of his pocket. It flew into Yuffie's hand. Barret didn't appear to have noticed.

Yuffie giggled. She walked up to Barret and tapped him on the shoulder. He had been talking with Tifa, and turned to around. "Wha?"

Yuffie handed him his wallet, with Marlene laughing loudly.

Barret swore real loud. "What the f you doin'! Wha' you showin' Marlene?"

"It's all for fun, Papa." Marlene said.

"Yeah… fun…" Yuffie grinned.

Barret next turned on Cloud who had been innocently eating a bowl of cereal. "An' you! Sleepin' the damn day away!"

Cloud stopped in mid-crunch and turned to him. "Morning, sunshine."

"Barret and I have been talking," Tifa announced.

Everyone turned to her.

"She and Yuffie will head to Rocket Town, and Gongaga for Cid, and Red, and Cloud and I will try to track down Vincent."

Barret gave an anxious look at Yuffie who grinned. "I never agreed to this…"

"Quiet," Tifa said.

"But I want to look for Vincent!" Yuffie whined.

"I know where that crimson bat resides." A smooth voice said from the stairs.

Tifa turned and found Reno, cool as always with his back against the wall, and his arms folded.

"Well, don' keep us in suspense! F!" Barret grunted.

"He lives in the Sleeping Forest." Reno said.

"And how do you know?" Tifa asked.

"I've seen him, Lockhart. Any more questions?"

"But I want to come!" Marlene wailed, holding onto Cloud's leg.

"Marlene, it's past your bed time already. I told your father you wouldn't be up late." Tifa said.

"PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!!!!" Marlene screeched.

"Marlene, I told you Reno is going to look after you while we go get Vincent." Tifa replied.

Reno had his back against the wall, and was flipping a coin in his hand. "Yeah, kid, won't we have fun?"

Marlene looked from Reno to Cloud with a horrified expression. She clutched onto Cloud's leg.

"Look, why don't I just go?" Tifa asked desperately, "and you can stay here with her?"

"No. No way, you're not going there alone." Cloud said.

"Well, I'm not letting you go alone either." Tifa replied.

"Tifa, I'd be back by morning."

"So would I."

"Why don't you let me go and get Vincent Valentine?" Reno asked smugly.

Tifa turned her head to him. "Are you crazy? He'd kill you before you opened your mouth."

Cloud raked his hands through his hair, and she crossed her arms. He looked down at Marlene. "Are you sure you're awake?"

"Yes!" She cried.

"Alright," Tifa gave in, "but you're sleeping in the truck."

"We're taking your truck?" Cloud asked with an eye roll. "But, I've got Fenrir…"

"Hey! It's been two years since you've seen my truck." Tifa said defiantly.

Cloud grabbed Marlene's hand as they headed for the door.

"Try not to break anything," Tifa told Reno.

He stuck out his tongue at her.

Cloud had to admit he was looking at one sweet ride. Tifa had new rim put out the truck, had in painted, and had overall made it badass.

"Whoa…" Cloud drooled, running his hand along the side. "Can I drive?"

Tifa gave a snort. "Not after you ripped it apart."

Cloud ran to Fenrir, opened a compartment, and pulled out his Buster sword, which he threw in the back. "Just in case." He said.

Cloud got into the passenger side, and helped Marlene in.

Marlene looked from Cloud to Tifa. "In case of what?"

"Wait till you hear the stereo." Tifa changed the subject quickly, and gunned the engine.

Marlene snored loudly as Tifa drove to the Sleeping Forest. Cloud stared out of the window, thinking. Who were those men?

"So," Tifa broke the silence. "How do you think Yuffie and Barret are doing?"

Cloud gave a snort, "They're probably running for their lives because Yuffie stole something."

Tifa chuckled.

Marlene clutched both of their hands as they made their way through the Sleeping Forest. She was scared of the dark, and saw nothing but darkness all around her.

"Cloud, I'm scared…" Marlene whimpered, looking around at the trees that seemed to go on forever, and all of the noises of the woodland creatures.

Cloud bent down and carried her. "There's nothing to be scared of, Marlene. It's the same as it is in the day… it's just dark."

Tifa exchanged a glance with him, and he gave a small shrug.

Soon they reached a lake, and Cloud stopped. "Is this it?"

"Its where Reno said he'd be."

"Vincent!" Cloud called, "Vincent Valentine!"

Silence.

Marlene's eyes were glued on the water. She knew any minute a monster would pop up out of there and swallow her whole. Her grip tightened on Cloud's shirt.

The waited, and listened for sounds of movement. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees overhead, and a figure leapt down using the moon as a sapphire backdrop. He was swaddled in crimson clothing up to his eyes. Vincent Valentine at your service.

"Vincent!" Tifa gushed, and gave him a hug.

"Nice entrance… show off." Cloud said with traces of a grin.

Marlene barely remembered the man that stood before her. She gasped when his gaze fell on hers.

"Is she your child?" Vincent asked the pair.

"What? Oh, no, no. She's Barret's. Marlene, remember? Marlene, say hello." Tifa interjected.

"Hi," She squeaked.

"Good evening," Vincent said to her.

They sat around the lake talking until Marlene fell asleep in Cloud's lap. It was time for bed. Tifa got up, and walked to the truck with Marlene, leaving Vincent and Cloud alone. Thy sat in silence for a while, until Cloud got up to check on the two.

Cloud walked over to Vincent, and sat down. "Tifa and Marlene are asleep."

"No I'm not." A defiant little voice said, and she jumped down from the truck, and ran to Cloud.

"She should be." Cloud said as the little girl sat on his knee. "Tifa would be upset if she knew you were awake."

"But I didn't say goodnight to you and Mr. Vincent!"

Vincent smiled.

"Well, good night Marlene." Cloud said.

She laughed, "Good night, Cloud, good night, Mr. Vincent!"

"Sweet dreams," Vincent replied.

Marlene started to scamper off, but turned back to Cloud. "Cloud?"

"What? Do you need help getting in the truck?"

"No, I can do it…" She paused, "Why do you talk to Aeris when you're alone?"

Cloud's jaw dropped. He felt a rush of sad emotions at her words. He had no idea anyone had heard him. "It helps me. It makes me feel better."

"Does she answer you?"

Cloud shook his head. "No."

"My mommy never answers me either."

Cloud reached out and pulled her into a hug. Then she pulled away, and clambered into the truck next to a sleeping Tifa.

There was a long silence.

"The innocence of a child," Vincent whispered.

"Do you think the Promised Land exists?" Cloud asked.

Vincent sighed, and stared into the water. "I think it's somewhere different for everyone, but yes, I believe it exists."

There was another pause to which Cloud asked, "Vincent, about Lucrecia…"

Vincent sighed again. "Love is a precious thing, Cloud. Though I can never have Lucrecia, she is always in my heart, as Aeris is in yours."

"To meet her again… that's my dream." Cloud told him.

"It is good to dream," Vincent said, "I have yet to dream in years."

And so Cloud told him about Avalanche, about the three mysterious men, about the crisis facing them, to which Vincent grimly nodded.

Thunderous roars of three motorcycles broke the silence.

"That can't be good…" Cloud moaned, getting to his feet. "I'll wake Tifa, I have to get my sword…"

Cloud holstered his Buster on his back, and shook Tifa urgently. "Tifa! Tifa, wake up!"

Tifa stretched and opened an eye. "Cloud? What is it?"

"We got company." He said urgently. "Take Marlene and the truck and get out of here!"

The sound of bullets filled the silence. One smashed the back windshield. Cloud grabbed Tifa, and they ducked down from the fire.

"What are you, nuts?" Tifa exclaimed. "You need all the help you can get!"

"Vincent and I will be fine! Just take the truck and go!"

"What's going on?!" Marlene's voice wavered, and tears filled her eyes.

"It's okay," Cloud whispered to her as the sound of bullets hitting the truck filled the air. He turned back to Tifa. "Go now!"

"Be careful." Tifa whispered.

Cloud nodded. "Vincent and I will hold them off until you get out of here." He closed the door, and heard the engine come to life. Cloud ran behind a tree. He heard the hollow BOOM from Vincent's weapon. The truck roared off, Tifa sitting as low as possible while still being able to see.

Then, all at once, the bullets stopped.

Kadaj walked forward, his hands in the air. "I surrender!"

Vincent stepped out from behind a rock, his gun on him. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, allow me to make introductions. I am Kadaj, and my brothers…" He nodded to the two men behind him, "Loz and Yazoo."

Cloud stepped out as well. "We know all about you."

"Do you?" Kadaj looked highly amused. "Well, imagine that, brothers, we're almost as famous as these sniveling dogs that stopped father so long ago."

"Father?" Cloud asked. "You mean Hojo?"

"Do not speak that worthless scientist's name to me!" Kadaj hissed. "My father is the great Sephiroth!"

Cloud felt his feeling of dread grow steadier.

Kadaj smiled, and lifted his hands in the air. On his right arm, he wore an armlet that glowed with almost electric energy. Cloud and Vincent both felt their feet leave the ground, as they were suspended high above Kadaj's head. "I am looking for the one that is said to stop me." He told them. "Tell me where they are."

"What is that thing?" Cloud demanded to Vincent.

"Oh this?" Kadaj overheard. "Just a little thing you call the Lifestream. Magnificent power, isn't it?"

Cloud's blue eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. The Lifestream… it couldn't be possible…

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" Kadaj asked.

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't." Cloud said.

"Wrong answer." He replied, spreading his arms apart. Cloud and Vincent were thrown, and landed to the ground with sickening thuds. "Yazoo, there was a woman with them. Find her, and kill her."

Yazoo gave a nod, and roared off on his bike.

"He's going after Tifa…" Cloud panted, clutching his ribs. Despite the pain, he got to his feet along with Vincent.

"Loz, come with me. We're going to make them talk." Kadaj answered, and walked to the spot where he had thrown the two men.


	7. The Price to Pay

Chapter 7: The Price to Pay

Tifa barreled through the woods, narrowly avoiding trees. Thank God they had stopped firing. She thought that maybe it meant the men had left, and she should double back for Cloud and Vincent. But as soon as she thought that, she caught sight of a motorcycle in her side mirror barreling up on them fast. Tifa clamped her foot down on the gas.

"What is it?" Marlene squeaked. "They're still not shooting at us?"

"Worse. Stay down."

There was the sound of a gunshot, and a loud popping sound. The truck began to wobble. He had shot out one of her tires! That bastard! She could see him more clearly now, silver hair down to his shoulders, his eyes glowing in the darkness like a cat's as he raced after them on the vehicle from hell. Tifa had a hard time controlling the truck. Another gunshot and pop, and the truck wobbled even more.

Think Tifa, think…

She slammed on the brakes, grabbed Marlene, and was about to open the door when his face appeared in her driver's side window, his gun pointed at her. Without thinking, Tifa punched the gas, and the car lurched forward, bumping violently, slamming little Marlene against the door. Tifa had to do something quick. She spotted the river, and her decision was made. She had no chance against him on foot with a child.

"Marlene, hold your breath when I tell you too, okay?"

"Tifa, we're going to go into the river!"

"Hold your breath, now!"

SPLASH. The truck sailed through the guardrail, and into the river. Water rained in on them, the windshield had smashed. Yazoo watched the car bob lazily like a big buoy for a few minutes, and then scanned the water for survivors. Finally satisfied, he turned his bike around and sped off.

Cloud slashed at Kadaj's hand, almost taking that damn armlet off of him. Kadaj raised his arm, and Cloud was once again suspended in mid air. He looked down and saw the third brother drive up, a smile on his face.

"It is done," Yazoo said. "The woman is dead."

Cloud's heart jumped into his throat. No. No, Tifa cannot be dead…

"You're sure of this?" Kadaj asked.

Yazoo nodded.

Cloud was dropped to the ground.

"We will meet again, Cloud Strife. I hope you can live with the guilt that your friend had to die. This could have been avoided, had you cooperated…" He raised his arm, and the three sped off.

Cloud searched the ground. "Vincent, I need a light."

"What are you looking for?"

Cloud waved his hand over the forest floor, and felt grooves. "Tire tracks. Come on." He got to his feet, and stopping every once in awhile for the tracks, followed the trail the truck had taken.

Tifa waded through the water carrying a soaked Marlene. Her truck now lay at the bottom of the river. Those bastards would pay for that.

"Tifa, I'm cold." Marlene whined.

"I know." Tifa said, and hoisted her into the large sewage pipe that sat at the base of the river. She hopped in herself, and hoping against hope grabbed her cell phone that had been clipped to her waist. With a frown, she watched a stream of water come out of it. Great.

"How are we going to get home?" Marlene asked.

"We'll think of something in the morning."

"We're going to stay here all night?"

Tifa nodded.

"But what about Cloud and Mr. Vincent?"

"They'll be fine." Tifa said, more to assure herself. "It's late, and we're both exhausted. Let's try and get some sleep, okay?"

"But what if they come back?" Marlene whispered.

"I'll stay up all night." Tifa said as Marlene lay down in the dirty pipe, and reluctantly closed her eyes.

It was daylight by the time Cloud and Vincent reached where the tracks ended. There was a broken wooden fence, and the tracks lead down to the river. This couldn't be happening. Was he supposed to accept Tifa and Marlene were gone? He slammed his sword done into the ground. Vincent collapsed to his knees. Cloud peered into the murky depths. "Dammit!"

Vincent hung his head, and closed his eyes.

Cloud collapsed to the ground. What would he tell Barret?

"Marlene, stay close to me."

Tifa's voice rang out. Cloud looked to Vincent, and then back at the water. The brunette and the little girl were making their way out of a sewage pipe. They both appeared to be okay.

"TIFA!" Cloud shouted, and raised his hand.

Tifa looked up. Vincent and Cloud were okay! She smiled, and waved her hand back.

Cloud reached down his hand, and pulled Tifa up on shore.

"The truck is gone. I had to trash it." Tifa said, looking down at the river.

"What's important is that you're both okay," Vincent told them. "I thought you were goners for sure."

"Can we go home now?" Marlene asked, shivering in the morning chill.

Cloud unbuckled his jacket from around his waist and wrapped her up in it. "Is that better?"

Marlene nodded.

"Home sounds great." Tifa added. "Cloud, can I use your phone?"

Luckily Yuffie and Barret had reached Cid, and they stopped to pick up Vincent, Cloud and Marlene. Cloud was exhausted. He said his greetings, and went upstairs to retire for the night.


	8. Geostigma

Hellooo! I'm back in college, classes started on Tuesday, so my time to update is very limited. However, I hope to be finishing this soon!  
Cloudlover- Sure, send me an email and thanks!

Chapter 8: Geostigma

Cloud was awoken by the sound of Tifa's scream. Sleepily and bleary-eyed he stumbled into the hallway colliding with Barret.

"Tifa!" They said in unison.

Dammit, what now… Cloud thought as he and Barret ran down the hallway. He saw the heads of the other members of Avalanche looking curiously out the door.

Her screams lead them down the hall to Marlene's room. Cloud opened the door, and felt his blood run cold. Tifa held a very pale, very limp Marlene in her arms.

"I think she's sick." A teary-eyed Tifa whispered.

Pretty soon there was a crowd in the doorway full of anxious faces.

Cloud took the small girl from her. "Here. Yuffie, call a doctor, and get Tifa some tea."

"The number's by the phone…" Barret said hollowly.

For once, Yuffie didn't complain. Cloud saw the look on Barret's face; it was like the flame of his soul was flickering. Cloud put two fingers to Marlene's neck. Her pulse was there, but very faint. Her lips were blue. He opened her mouth gently and stuck two fingers into her throat. There was nothing lodged; she wasn't choking, it was like she was suffocating inside her own skin. He remembered a year ago, Danny had accidentally started choking on a bolt he had found on the floor, thinking it was candy. His lips had turned blue like Marlene's, and he was having trouble breathing. But Cloud felt her tiny chest moving up and down rhythmically. So what was wrong with her?

"There's no answer at the doctor's!" Yuffie shouted, on the verge of hysterics.

"Where's the emergency room?"

"Down the road about two miles," Tifa whispered.

"Well, let's move." Cloud said.

Cloud was shocked to see the emergency room full of parents cradling their children in their arms. As he passed them, he saw that all of the children were unconscious liked Marlene, and their lips were also blue… what the hell was going on? Some weird virus that only affected children?

Kadaj bent down to the figure in the wheel chair, and kissed his hand. "Father, Phase One of the plan should be complete."

Sephiroth had been covered with a sheet, as he was still very weak, even the dullest light caused his eyes to burn.

"You should be regaining some of your strength by morning." Kadaj added.

Loz turned to his brother while Yazoo inspected his weapon. "What is Phase One?"

Kadaj walked to his brother and smacked him across the face. "How dare you ask father these useless questions? Haven't you been paying attention?"

Loz got to his feet. "Did you strike me, brother?"

Kadaj tore the weapon away from Yazoo and pointed it at Loz. "I will do much worse if you don't stop being a simpleton!"

Loz glared back at him, and then looked away. "My apologies, father."

Kadaj smirked, and kissed his father's hand again. "Perhaps it would be prudent, father, to go over the plan again with my ignorant brother?"

_"Very well, Kadaj."_

Kadaj threw the weapon back to Yazoo. "Listen up, both of you. There are three stages in bringing father back to his body, and reaching his ultimate goal. When father was killed, the Lifestream was used to destroy Meteor and Weapon. We were given memories of that by father." He bowed to Sephiroth and continued, "The souls of the dead live in the Lifestream, protecting the planet. Since we are the product of an Ancient, and a _God,_" He bowed to his father again, "we can control the Lifestream at our will. Phase One: we will control the Lifestream to take all of the innocent souls from this planet. Why innocent souls, you may ask? Innocent souls are the most easy to wield, and won't take much of our energy. By nightfall, we will be close to unconsciousness, but father will be feeding on those souls. I presume that in less than a week, father will be even stronger than he was before."

"What's Phase Two and Three?" Loz asked.

Kadaj grinned, "Phase Two is destroying the one the Lifestream has sent to stop us, by using the Lifestream's power against them. Phase Three: The Promised Land."

"There's someone trying to stop us?" Loz asked.

Kadaj had to restrain himself from doing his brother physical harm. "According to father, yes." He bent again and kissed his father's hand, beckoning his brothers forth to do the same.

Cloud sat beside a sobbing Tifa, as Barret paced up and down in front of him. Cloud wrapped an arm around Tifa's shoulders, and she buried her face in his shoulder. "She'll be okay, Tifa."

At last, the doctor emerged from the room, and turned to them.

"How is she, doctor?" Barret asked, "How is my little girl?"

"About as well as the other children in here this morning," The doctor said. "It's the weirdest thing… I've never seen anything like this."

"Anything like what exactly?" Cloud asked.

"Children getting sick all at once. Mass amounts. I'm not talking about just Midgar. I'm talking everywhere. Hospitals are over-flowing and under-staffed. There's just no more room."

"Even in Nibelheim?" Cloud whispered.

Doctor Greene shook his head, "Nibelheim has one of the worst cases."

Cloud sighed. That meant Danny and Maria were affected by this, too.

"But they're going to be okay?" Tifa asked hopefully.

Doctor Greene sighed, "I'm making them as comfortable as possible, but their systems are shutting down."

"You mean Marlene is going to die?" Tifa sobbed.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Lockhart. We have all of our best researchers looking for a cure as we speak. But, if something isn't found, and soon, yes, Marlene was die."

Barret grabbed Doctor Greene by his collar and lifted him in the air. "You save my daughter! You save her now before I break your neck!"

"Barret!" Cloud cried, jumping up and grabbing him. "Barret, stop, this isn't easy for anyone!"

"I… but… MARLENE!" Barret shouted.

"We'll find a way. We'll find out how to make her better." Cloud told him. Deep in his mind, he knew they had too, or else Marlene was doomed.

But could they?


	9. The Return of a Goddess

Hola, kinichiwa, guten taug, Hello, and Bienvenue!!! Thanks for reviewing and onto ch 9!

Chapter 9: The Return of a Goddess

Cloud didn't know where else to go except to the church to pray. He walked slowly up the aisle, reached the altar, and collapsed on his knees. He prayed for the children, he prayed for strength, he prayed for a way to help.

"I don't know what else to do…" He whispered.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be leaving soon, Tifa," He said without turning around. He knew it had to be her.

But the hand on his shoulder tightened.

"Tifa, I---" He started. He turned around, and backed away from her touch despite himself. His mouth went dry. His palms sweaty. For the person that stood before him was a ghost.

Aeris.

Not a day over twenty-two, same pink dress, big green eyes wide and sparkling… just as he remembered her.

"I must have finally lost my mind," He whispered, staring at her. "You can't be real!"

"Cloud," She called out to him as he backpedaled, "Cloud, wait. It's me,"

"It can't be," He said. "You're dead. I want you to be here, I want you to be real, but no matter how much I want it, it can't be. I laid you to rest myself."

"Cloud," She said, taking a small step toward him. "Please," She added, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes.

"NO!" He shouted. "Why can't you leave me in peace? Why do I have to come here every day praying I'd see you again? Why must you haunt me?"

She took a small step toward him again.

"Stay there! Just stay away from me! You're not Aeris!" He shouted, one hand reaching for the sword on his back.

"I am Aeris," She whispered. "And I need your help."

Cloud stared at her, raking his hands through his spiky hair. "No… no, get out of my head! I'm not a puppet! I'm NOT!" He withdrew the sword from his back. His blue eyes blazed with intensity. "I'm not a puppet!"

"I promised," She said. "You have to remember! I promised I'd come back…"

Cloud peered at her. "No… no…"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe?" She asked. "I know you've been searching for me, and I've come back to you, and I need your help now. You were my bodyguard, right?"

He took a small step toward her. "What did you say?"

"You're my bodyguard, Cloud. You're not a puppet, you're my bodyguard."

Before he could control himself, before he could stop himself, he was walking to her, and in a matter of seconds, him arms were around her.

He felt flesh and bone, she was real! Was this even possible? Holy, she had come back to him like she said she would!

He cupped her face, and ran his thumb along her ruby lips. "Aeris," He whispered, his voice catching in his throat. Did that sound really come from him? "Is it really you?"

"It's really me."

There was the sound of rapid footsteps behind them. Cloud turned and found Tifa standing there. "Cloud, I heard you shouting…"

"Tifa," He started.

"Aeris," She replied.

"She's back," Cloud told her. "Tifa, Aeris is back!"

"That's not Aeris," Tifa said. "I know she may look, talk and sound like her, but that's not her! Aeris is dead, Cloud!"

"I am back," Aeris said. "Ask me, Tifa. Ask me anything and I'll prove it."

Tifa then walked up to Cloud and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go,"

"I can't," Cloud said. "I can't leave her. I can't lose her again."

"I know how to save Marlene." Aeris whispered.

Cloud turned to her. "What?"

"Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. They're Sephiroth's children. He's using them to reach the Promised Land, and he created this virus called Geostigma that attacks all of the innocent souls on the planet." She grabbed his arm. "But the only innocent are children. He's draining their souls!" There were tears in her eyes, "he's draining their souls, Cloud."

Cloud stumbled back into a pew and sat down. "He's draining their souls? How?"

"The Black Materia. He's got to be using the Black Materia, nothing else could do something like that…" Aeris whispered.

"What do we do, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"We head to the Temple of the Anicents." Cloud said.

They ate their meal in complete silence that night. It was so quiet without Marlene sitting by Cloud's side, and her babbling about the kids at school. It felt… wrong. Aeris was the first to excuse herself, and Cloud watched her go up the stairs. Tifa got up shortly after, and started clearing away the dinner plates. Barret turned to Cloud, who was watching Tifa loading the dishes into the dishwasher with a slight frown.

"What did you do to her?" Barret asked.

"Hurt her in the worst possible way," Cloud said.

"She loves you, you know."

"I know." Cloud sighed.

There was a silence between them.

"You did the right thing." Barret said. "It's better you told her now than later. She'll get over it." He sighed, and then said, "she always does."

He got up from the table, too. Cloud stood, walked a foot in Tifa's direction. He wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know what, or how to say it. What did Barret mean by 'she always does'? However, he turned and went up the stairs in search of Aeris. It didn't take him long to find her. Aeris was nestled in Marlene's bed, the small girl in her arms. Marlene's room had gotten significantly smaller with all of the machines she was hooked up to. Cloud saw Aeris chanting, and he knocked on the open door.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "It won't work, Cloud."

Cloud walked into the room. "What won't?"

Aeris held in her hand a turquoise orb. Healing Materia.

"I know it won't. The doctors tried…"

"I thought I could get it to work, since…" Her voice trailed off.

Cloud walked to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll watch over her."

"I can't sleep." She sighed. "Why don't you sit with me?" She moved over in the bed to make room for him. Cloud sat down, and Aeris rested her head on his shoulder. Cloud wrapped and arm around her shoulders. It felt so good having her back again.

"You must think it's cruel of me to come back now. Just because there's a crisis…" Aeris whispered. "I couldn't come back before. I wanted to, I wanted to come back to you, you know."

"I know." He sighed.

"How do you know?"

He looked at her, and noticed she was smiling. He shrugged, "Lucky guess."

Aeris took one of her arms off of Marlene and placed it around Cloud's abdomen. "Remember when I said that I wanted to get to know you?"

He nodded, "On the Gondola."

"I still do, but…"

"But what?"

"All of this…"

"Maybe after all of this."

"Yeah," Aeris whispered, snuggling closer to him. "Maybe after…" Her eyes closed lightly.

Cloud kissed the crown of her head, and took the Materia from her. He placed it on the bedside table, and noticed a figure in the doorway. Tifa.

"Can I talk to you?" She whispered.

Cloud nodded. He got up, and laid Aeris down in the bed. He followed Tifa out of the room and closed the door. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, it seems like she's back." Tifa started. It was like she had rehearsed it. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry for the way I acted and…" She shook her head, and sighed. "I'm just sorry… for everything."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked.

"Nibelheim." She whispered, avoiding his eyes, "when we were kids. I didn't know what a great guy you were. I didn't know about the great man you'd turn into. I was a stupid kid."

Cloud held up his hand. "We were _kids_, Tifa. That happened about seventeen years ago. It's in the past."

"But…"

"You don't have to be sorry." He said with a shrug.

"But… if I had…" She started, and then, "It's stupid."

"What is it?"

"If I had gotten with you then, when you loved me, would you still love me now?" She stared up into his dark blue eyes.

Cloud seemed to be caught off guard. He rubbed his hand through his hair, and looked back at the sleeping Aeris. "No…" He whispered. "No. Since I met Aeris--- Tifa, I'm sorry…."

To his surprise, Tifa barely nodded. He had expected a slap in the face, or a punch in the gut, anything… but she just nodded, walked into her room and closed the door quietly.

"Tifa…" Cloud sighed again.


	10. Leavin' on a Jet Plane

Chapter 9: Leavin On a Jet Plane

And so it was decided. Tifa would stay and look after Marlene along with Red, and Rude, Reno's henchman.

"Tifa, before we go, I wanted to give you this." Reno said, handing her a brand new cell phone.

Tifa took it, and clipped it to her waist. "Thanks."

"You know, just in case you need to reach us."

Tifa nodded, and turned to Cloud. "Be careful, please."

"You too." Cloud told her. He looked around. "Where's Aeris?"

Yuffie yawned loudly and said, "I tried to wake her, but with all of her snoring, I'm surprised the walls don't cave in."

The others chuckled nervous laughter.

"I'll wake her." Cloud said, passing Shera and Cid on the stairs.

"Damn woman, I told you I'd fold my own damn socks!"

"Cid, I'm sorry!"

"You better be sorry! You put a hex on the whole damn mission!"

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked.

"Shera lost my lucky socks!"

More nervous laughter.

Cloud knocked on Aeris's door. He could hear her snoring from the hallway. He walked in, and watched her for a minute. If it was possible, she had gotten more beautiful since he last saw her two years ago before her death. He cleared his throat, "Aeris."

No reponse.

He shrugged, and shook her shoulder. "Aeris, wake up, it's time to leave."

Out of nowhere, her right arm shot up as she stretched, striking Cloud in the nose. He cried out and stumbled back, and she opened her eyes. "What? Oh--- Cloud, I'm sorry."

"You've got an arm." Cloud said. "Why did you need a bodyguard?"

Aeris blushed, "My mom used to wake me with a pole." She stretched again. "It's morning already?"

"Yeah," Cloud said, "we'll be leaving soon."

Aeris hopped to her feet. "Alright. I want to say goodbye to Marlene, and then I'll be down."

"Okay," Cloud replied, leaving her and traveling down the stairs.

It was nightfall by the time they got close to the temple. Cloud let the wind tussle his hair as he stared out into the darkness. Barret was dozing, Cid was behind the wheel, and Yuffie was bombarding Vincent with questions about living in the Sleeping Forest. Aeris sat beside him on the floor. She looked up and smiled at him.

Cloud caught her gaze. "What?"

"Your hair--- it's just so perfect."

Cloud laughed, "We could all die tomorrow, and you're talking about my hair?"

Aeris shrugged, "Someone has to lighten the mood."

Cloud laughed again, "You're one in a million."

"So are you."

Cloud stared back into the darkness as she got to her feet and leaned against the rail next to him. "I'm still getting used to seeing you, it's been a long time."

"I know it has." She shivered despite herself.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm okay."

Cloud un-buckled his jacket and slid it around her shoulders.

Aeris snuggled against the black wool. "It smells like you." She took in a long whiff.

"Yeah…" He said. His gaze drifted down to her ruby lips. Aeris tilted her head towards him. Their faces grew steadily closer until a loud squeal interrupted them.

Yuffie had been watching them. Her gaze turned from Aeris's embarrassed one, to Cloud's surprised face.

"Awww, don't stop on my account!" Yuffie wailed.

Barret had been awoken by Yuffie's yell. "Damn kids! How can ya sleep with all ya'll screamin'?"

"We should all get some sleep," Vincent told Yuffie. "We'll be there by morning."

Aeris leaned over, and kissed Cloud's nose. "Goodnight," She whispered, and vanished inside.

"EEP!" Yuffie squealed when Cloud turned to her.

Tifa wheeled Marlene into the church, and sat in a pew. It was an hour after the others had left to go to the Temple of the Ancients. Red, and Rude stayed behind with her. She got on her knees, and stared up at the altar. She was never religious, but seeing Marlene and all the other children like that… yet she knew they'd stop Sephiroth again…

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion outside. Tifa jumped up when she heard the doors to the church open. A tall man dressed in black with short silver hair fanned out around his face entered. He wore a smirk, and stared at her, walking slowly, as if deliberate. Tifa's heart rose in her throat. Reno had told her about them, Cloud was attacked by them, and now one of them was here. Screams filled the streets. They probably all were here. Tifa got up and stood in front of Marlene. "What do you want?"

Loz grinned down at the foolish girl. "The kid, sweetheart. And you're going to give her to me."

"You'll have to go through me!" Tifa shouted.

Loz's smirk widened. "With pleasure."

The doors opened again, and Shera raced in. "Tifa! Tifa, we're under attack!"

"Shera, get out of here!" Tifa cried.

"I'm calling Cid!" She screamed and raced back out of the church.

Tifa and Loz eyeballed each other. He made a move to her, and she pushed him back.

Loz arched a brow. "I'm going to have fun taking you apart piece by piece."

Aeris, Cloud, Cid, Barret, Yuffie, Vincent and Reno had just gotten to the heart of the temple, after getting lost numerous times in its maze like structure.

Yuffie panted, clutching a stitch in her side. "Can…we… take… a break?"

"It's just a little further!" Aeris urged, running ahead.

Cloud stayed close behind her. And then finally, after walking across catwalks in the shape of hands on a clock, they reached golden double doors.

"This is it…." Aeris said, pushing the doors open. "Once we go in here, I can call upon the Lifestream to destroy the black materia." She pushed open the doors, and found they were in a room lit by torches. A small chest sat in the far right corner. Aeris dashed over to it, and took out a small black orb. Getting on her knees, she closed her eyes, clasped her hands, and prayed.


	11. The Master Plan

2 chapters in one day! Yes, I have to get this story done, or I fear it'll turn into one of my others because I have no time to finish them. Enjoy, and thanks for reviewing as always!

Chapter 10: The Master Plan

Cloud leapt on top of Aeris as the black material exploded, cascading onyx jewels on them. Vincent was already on his feet before the rain stopped, and was pointing his weapon into a darkened corner.

Cid's cigar fell out of his mouth, and Barret's lips formed into a smirk as the sound of one man clapping filled their ears.

Cloud was just getting to his feet and helping Aeris up when the cold, cruel voice spoke.

"Well done, and with the puppet leading the way…" Sephiroth emerged from the shadows covered in a sheet. He sat in a wheel chair. He stood slowly, and stared at them all.

In a flash, Cloud drew his Buster sword, and leapt at Sephiroth. Sephiroth raised his hand, and Cloud was thrown backwards.

"CLOUD!" Aeris screamed, rushing over to him.

"What do you want?" Vincent asked. "The Black Materia is destroyed, there's nothing you can do!"

"We killed you once, stay the fuck dead!" Barret shouted.

"Oh, you know what I want." Sephiroth replied. "I want my mate."

"What the fuck you talkin' about?" Barret shouted.

"He's talking about me." Aeris whispered.

Everyone's heads turned to Aeris. Cloud jumped in front of her. "You'd be dead before you hit the ground."

The other guys gave statements of agreement.

"Oh really? With my itty bitty use of power I just showed, do you really think you're a match for me? Do you really think you're a match for our children?"

"What does he mean _your_ children?" Cid demanded.

Aeris turned to Cloud. "Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz… they are my children too."

"_What_?" Cloud demanded.

"I really don't think now is the time to discuss Aeris's sex life." Yuffie said.

"No," Aeris whispered. She saw everyone's face turn to her. "No. It's me he wants, it's me he'll get."

"Listen to her," Sephiroth said. "You have other pressing matters. Even as we speak, my men are ravaging your town, raping your women, and killing everyone who gets in their way."

Aeris drew a hand to her mouth. "The children… he wants the children…"

Sephiroth laughed.

"Cloud, you have to go!" Aeris shouted.

"No." Cloud said. "No, Aeris, I am not leaving you. We all leave together, or no one does!"

"Listen to me," She whispered, putting her hands to his face. "There's no time. You have to go help Tifa, Marlene and the others! I'll be fine, I promise!"

"I can't lose you…"

"You won't."

Cid strolled up to them. "The little lady is right, Cloud. If this freak really does have people in the village, then Shera…"

"Aeris, I…" He started. All he wanted to do was tell her he loved her. All he wanted to do was stand by her side and kill Sephiroth right now. But that would have to wait.

"I know," She whispered. "Me too."

He gave her a small smile, and followed the rest of his party out of the temple.

Aeris threw her staff to the ground. She was all alone now.


	12. Derelict

Chapter 11: Derelict

Cloud hopped onboard the Highwind and pulled out his phone. He dialed Tifa's number hoping against hope that she'd answer, but her voicemail would just pick up. "Come on… godammit, answer, Tifa!" He roared.

"It's no use, I tried six times already." Reno said.

Cloud flipped his phone closed and pressed it against his forehead. What if she was hurt? What if she was dying?

"Relax, Tifa can take care of herself." Reno replied, watching him.

"I know that, but not everyone can." Cloud answered.

Cloud couldn't believe it as the Highwind settled down in Midgar. It was in derelict. Bodies were scattered everywhere, houses were burning, and horrible screaming and crying filled the air. Cloud hopped out of the airship, and ran to the school, hoping for the best and knowing it was foolish. Nestled in a patch of flowers in Aeris's church was where he found her. She had been shot several times, blood oozing from her wounds. Her eyes were closed lightly, and it looked like she was sleeping peacefully, and had not passed out from the pain. Cloud gathered her in his arms.

"That Loz guy shot her," A voice said from the shadows.

Cloud turned and found Shera huddling behind the altar.

"She wouldn't give up Marlene. I tried to help her, but…" Shera walked out from behind the altar, and Cloud saw blood and semen trickling down her legs from under her short skirt. Goddammit…

"It's okay," Cloud said soothingly, "it's going to be okay." He put Tifa down, and offered his hand to her. "Come on, it's okay."

Shera took his hand, and stepped into the light. Upon further inspection, Cloud could see that she was really beat up. He gave her hand a squeeze. "We're going to get you cleaned up, and take care of your bruises…"

"Cloud, I need a drink." Shera said.

Cloud gave a nod with a small smile, "a drink sounds good right about now. But, Barret's coming, and I need to help Tifa…"

The doors to the church opened, and Barrett bounded his way in. "You foun' her!" He stopped short when he saw Tifa unconscious on the ground. "Fuck…"

A small sob escaped Shera's lips.

"Don't cry, don't cry, it's okay." Cloud told her, leading her over to Barret. "Can you help her?"

Barret put an arm around Shera's shoulders. "Tifa needs a medic… are there any even left?" He paused, "Damn! If it weren't for the ShinRa tryin' to destroy the planet, it's some other fuck!"

Cloud gathered Tifa in his arms. "Let's go."

"Shera! Did I hear you yapping all the way from outside?" Cid announced, strutting into the church.

Shera burst into tears.

"Shut that idiot up!" Cloud yelled.

Barret raced over to Cid, and told him the situation. Cid's eyes glazed over. The smirk that was ever present on his face turned into a hateful scowl. He grabbed Shera's hand, and led her away.

"Tifa, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Cloud said, resting his forehead against hers. "You're going to be okay, please be okay." And you too, Aeris… just both of you hang on… he thought.

The hospital glowed like a beacon as Cloud and Barret took Cid's buggy. They now sat in Tifa's hospital room. She was going to be okay thank God, but she needed rest. Barret was staring out of the window, a grim expression on his face.

Cloud was next to him, his arms crossed, pacing.

"Will your spiky ass cut that out?" Barret asked. "Damn, makin' me more nervous!"

Before Cloud had the chance to give a cocky reply, a sudden noise from the bed made them both turn. Tifa was awake.

"MARLENE!" She screamed.

"Tifa!" Cloud replied, running over to her.

Tifa gripped his hand strongly. "Where is she?!"

"Tifa, you need to relax," Cloud said.

"Calm down, Tifa!" Barret said.

"Tell me where she is!"

Cloud exchanged a look with Barrett, "They got her." He said softly.

Tifa stared off, and let his hand go. "No…" Her eyes glazed over. It was like the one thing she had left was gone.

"It's not your fault." Cloud said.

"How is she going to be okay without the machines?" Tifa asked. "How?"

"She will be okay, because I'm going to get her back, I swear to you." Cloud promised.

There was a silence between them.

"I heard your voice," Tifa said, and gave what might have been a fraction of a smile.

"What?"

"When you were talking to me in the church. What were you sorry about?"

"For leaving you." He said, "and I'm sorry about me and Aeris."

Tifa shot a quick glance at Reno who walked into the room. "The way you love her is special, Cloud. It's nice to be loved by someone that much."

Cloud's eyes darted from Tifa to Reno, and back again. Tifa blushed. Reno crossed his arms.

Right.

Back to business. Cloud got up and started dialing numbers on his phone.

"You're leaving?" Tifa asked.

"Spiky left Aeris to fight Sephiroth alone."

Cloud nodded, "But don't worry, Barret and Red are staying with you."

"I'm coming." Reno said. "No one kills Rude and gets away with it."

Tifa slapped her hands to her mouth. "He's dead?"

Reno glumly nodded. "Killed in the attack."

"I'm coming too." Tifa said.

"What are you, crazy?" Cloud asked, flipping the phone closed before he could talk to Cid. "You've been shot, you need to stay here and recover."

"I want my revenge, Cloud."

"And you'll have it."

"How? By sitting here like a good girl twiddling my thumbs? They took Marlene! I have known that little girl my whole life! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Of course it doesn't. You have no idea what it's like to get close to anyone."

Cloud turned away from her. Now was not the time to argue.

"Don't you turn away from me, Cloud Strife!"

Cloud rubbed his hands through his hair. "You're staying on the ship."

"Like hell I am!"

"Tifa…"

"No!" She shouted. "Barrett, tell him I'm okay!"

Barrett's pupils dilated. "Uh… well…" He coughed. "I agree with Spiky."

Tifa crossed her arms with a huff. Oh here we go, Cloud thought. Hell hath no fury when Tifa was mad. But at least she'd be safe.

"Let her go." Reno's smooth voice interrupted the silence.

Tifa smiled at him. "Thank you, Reno."

"Have you both lost your minds?" Cloud asked.

Reno walked over to her, and scooped her up, and walked out the door.

"I don't believe this…" Cloud said angrily, racing after them.

Once Tifa was safely onboard the Highwind, Cloud cornered Reno. "What the hell is wrong with you? Tifa needs to rest! She's hurt!"

"She wants her revenge, besides, she's a strong girl."

"At one hundred percent, yes! Tifa has been shot, doesn't that register with you?" Cloud demanded.

"Why are you so worried? You told her you don't love her." Reno asked.

Cloud's blue eyes burned like sapphires. "Tifa is my friend! Don't ever tell me I don't care! If anything happens to her, **anything**, Turk or not, I'm going to make you pay." He walked off angrily, shouting to Cid, "Let's go! Hold on, Aeris, I'm coming…"


	13. The Goddess and the Devil

Thank you everyone for reviewing! Onto chapter 13!

Chapter 13: The Goddess and the Devil

Aeris collapsed to the ground on all fours, panting.

Sephiroth walked around her rigidly. He still wasn't back to full strength, but he was getting there. Once the Geostigma had consumed the children's lives, he'd have his full strength again, and he'd kill those who brought him down before gaining his reward. "Get up," He snarled. "Get up, you pathetic---you call yourself a Cetra?"

"My powers are used for healing!" She screamed, "For good!"

"Good?" Sephiroth chuckled. "What has good ever gotten anybody?"

Aeris struggled to her feet.

"Show me your power!" Sephiroth yelled. "Show me the power of the Promised Land."

Aeris stared into his silver-blue eyes. What trace of sanity he had before in his previous existence was gone; he was truly a madman now. "The power of the Promised Land? Let me tell you something! This world you tried to destroy, this is the Promised Land! This is it!"

Sephiroth raised his arm, and sent her flying backwards. "Don't lie to me you pathetic being." He smirked, "It must have been fun for you to watch the puppet run off to another woman."

"Because of your doing!" Aeris screamed, and threw out her hands, sending energy that knocked Sephiroth off of his feet.

"That's more like it…" Sephiroth wheezed. "Feelings… so useless."

"What do you want with the children?" Aeris asked.

"I want them to die," Sephiroth said casually, knocking her on her back again. "Once they are dead, I will be back to my full power. Do you think it's coincidence that you were sent back now? Do you really think you'll be able to stay here, wrapped up in the puppet's arms?"

Aeris ran at him, the wood of her staff cracking against his masamune.

"Physical strength? Is that how you plan to defeat me? Is that what the Lifestream sent you back with?"

"I died for these people." She whispered, "I won't let you hurt them."

"Foolish Cetra, lover, mother…" Sephiroth said, "I have already won. It is only a matter of time." He raised his arm in the air. A young man with shoulder-length silver hair came to his side. "Yazoo, finish her. I have other pressing matters."

Before Aeris had a chance to react, he disappeared into the shadows leaving her alone with her son.

Yazoo sneered at her, pointing his weapon at her automatically.

"Yazoo?" Aeris asked, "Is that your name--- Yazoo?"

Yazoo squinted at her. "Speak your name before your death."

"My name is Aeris. I'm… well, in a way, I'm your mother."

Yazoo's eyes grew colder. "I have no mother, just a father." He bowed.

"So he's brainwashed you and your brothers." Aeris said, "he wants you to help him, and after you do, he's going to kill you. Do you understand that?"

"Father will give us our just rewards. Death is worth helping father." He bowed again.

"There are some things worth dying for, and he is not it! You don't want to hurt people, do you? Because that's what's happening. If you continue to help your… _father_, then all of the children on the planet will die."

"Father's bidding is to be followed."

"Don't you ever question what you're doing?" Aeris asked. "I can tell you how to help people, help me, and truly get a just reward."

Aeris had to dodge a bullet he shot at her.

"Father's orders are not to be defied!"

Aeris raised her staff. She was going to have to do things the hard way.

Cloud was surprised. Though Tifa had been badly injured, she walked almost normal, and stopped only a few times to put a hand to her stomach. Reno had a hand around her waist, helping her along, and Cloud lead the party half running, half jogging to the room with catwalks like a clock. He stopped suddenly. "Wait."

"What is it?" Yuffie said, accidentally walking into him.

"Don't you hear that?" Cloud asked.

A slow rumble echoed overhead. Dust fell down from the ceiling.

"It's going to collapse!" Yuffie cried, "We're going to be crushed to death!"

"All of you get out right now!" Cloud yelled.

"Aren't you coming?" Yuffie squealed.

"I'm going for Aeris."

"I'll go with him." Vincent said.

Cloud got a last look at them. Yuffie's frightened face, Barrett's anxious, Tifa's grim, Cid's smirk, and Reno's frown. "Follow the same path, and you'll be fine. I have to go on."

More dust fell from the ceiling.

"Go now!" Cloud yelled.

"We'll see you later, Cloud." Yuffie said before running after the rest.

"You ready for this?" Cloud asked Vincent.

Vincent nodded.

The both of them took off into the darkness.

They found Aeris panting, sitting on top of a rock, her staff stuck through it. That couldn't be possible…

Upon further inspection, Cloud saw that the rock wasn't a rock, it was Yazoo. "Aeris!"

"He's dead," She panted, "Just give me a minute."

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, and a brilliant white light emerged from Yazoo's body, and was absorbed into Aeris. Cloud made a move to go to her, but Vincent put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait."

As quickly as the light came, it was gone, and Aeris was getting to her feet.

"What was that?" Cloud asked.

"The Lifestream." Aeris replied. "Well, a portion of it. All three of them have those armlets. They need it for their plan, I'm assuming."

"You mean you don't know for sure?"

"The Lifestream is funny, it talks in riddles sometimes. It's hard to figure out, a lot of souls are talking at once." She continued, "But I do know where they're headed. They're going to the City of the Ancients."

Cloud reached out his hand, "Let's go."

Aeris pulled her staff from Yazoo, wiping it clean on the hem of her dress.

A loud rumble broke the silence. Dust and debris began raining down on them.

"The temple is collapsing!" Aeris yelled. She was surprised, but glad when Cloud grabbed her hand, Vincent following in their wake.

"We're not going to make it out in time, there's no way…" Vincent mumbled as they ran for their lives. There were thunderous cracks and booms as the Temple tumbled down.

"Aeris, can't you do anything?" Cloud asked.

"I'll try." Aeris stopped running, stood still, clasped her hands and closed her eyes. There were three loud booms, and debris fell from the ceiling baring their path. They were trapped, and the temple was still falling.

"Oops…" She muttered. "Let me try again!"

"Aeris," Cloud said, breaking her from her concentration. "Since we're about to die, I think I should tell you…"

"Cloud, I didn't sleep with Sephiroth. It was all Hojo's doing. He created the children through mine and Sephiroth's body, that's all."

Cloud reached out, and touched her face. He was thrilled; he could die happy knowing that…

"Let her pray," Vincent said, interrupting them.

Aeris winked at Cloud, and clasped her hands together again.

There was a loud crumbling sound, and some of the debris shifted enough so that they could get through. Cloud grinned, grabbed her hand again, and the three of them ran toward daylight.

Cid stopped the airship high above the temple, and they all waited with baited breath. To their horror, the temple collapsed to the ground, Vincent, Aeris and Cloud never emerging.

"NO!" Yuffie squealed.

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed.

They stood, and waited, hoping….

"Let's go," Barrett said softly to Cid. "I don' think… they made it…"

"We wait for Cloud." Tifa said sternly. "Dammit, he wouldn't give up on any of us, and we're not giving up on him!"

They waited ten minutes. Fifteen. Twenty.

"Tifa…" Reno said softly.

"Just wait!" Tifa cried, tears choking her voice.

Half an hour they waited, until Tifa finally let Reno lead her away. Cid started the engine.

"WAIT!" Yuffie cried. "Wait, I see something!"

It was a miracle. Down below, three figures were walking from the cloud of dust that was once the temple.

"VINCENT!" Yuffie screamed so loud, that made the three on the ground stare up at the sky.

"That's Yuffie's yell." Cloud told them.

The Highwind set down, and Yuffie ran at Vincent, nearly knocking him over.

"How many lives you all got?" Cid said, a prominent grin on his face, slapping Aeris on the back as he threw the ship into gear.

"Let's throw a party!" Yuffie squealed.

"Not just yet. We have to head to the city of the Ancients." Cloud told them. "Sephiroth is there, it's where they brought Marlene."

"What makes Marlene so special?" Tifa asked. "Why do they want her?"

"She's just bait to them," Aeris told her hollowly. "They know I'll go after her. They want me to die, because I'm the only thing standing in their way from getting the Promised Land."

Tifa didn't know what to say. She looked down at the ribbon on her arm. "Aeris, I'm sorry if I was harsh before…" She shot a glance at Cloud.

Aeris followed her gaze over to the gorgeous blonde who was busy plotting the coarse with Cid who was demanding he knew where they were headed.

"I'm happy for you two, Aeris."

"Thank you," Aeris said with a wink. And then, "I know it's not easy to give up someone you love."

"You did."

"I had too." Aeris sighed, and made her way over to Cloud.

Tifa turned back to the sky as they flew through it, finally taking her eyes off of Cloud.


	14. What Should Be

It's me again! Thanks for the reviewing! Only three more chapters to go after this one!

Chapter 14: What Should Be

"I know where I'm fuckin' goin!" Cid yelled.

"Then can you explain why we're heading east when it should be west?" Cloud asked.

Cid let out a string of curses and fiddled with the wheel accordingly. Someone put their arms on Cloud's shoulders. He turned and found Aeris.

"Cloud, let's go somewhere and talk."

"Okay." He agreed, turning back to Cid. "Will you be alright if I leave for awhile? I mean, you won't crash into a mountain or anything?"

Cid's lip formed back into its trademark smirk. "You're going to be crashing into a mountain if you don't get out of here!"

Cloud grinned, took Aeris's hand, and they went inside to the cabins, past a sleeping Shera. Yuffie was snoring loudly from another room, but they were able to find an empty one.

Aeris and Cloud sat on the bed. Cloud noticed she couldn't sit still. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Sephiroth's words echoed in Aeris's head, '_Do you think it's coincidence that you were sent back now? Do you really think you'll be able to stay here, wrapped up in the puppet's arms?' _"I--- pretty soon, this will all be over…"

"Yeah…"

Small tears crept out of her eyes.

"Hey," Cloud said softly, "Please don't cry." He tugged one of his gloves off and wiped away the tears. "Everything's going to be okay, you'll see."

Aeris rested her head on Cloud's shoulder. "Would you stay with me, Cloud?"

"Stay with you where?"

She lifted her head to look into his endless blue eyes. "Tonight. I know you've been alone, that you've been searching… the Lifestream, but your heart, your soul, and your mind… for _me_. I don't want you to be alone anymore."

"Well, since you've come back, I'm not alone."

Aeris smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.

Cloud inched away from her, and closed the door with his foot.

Yuffie listened intently outside Cloud and Aeris's door. Vincent, who was walking by caught the sight. "What are you doing?"

Yuffie jumped, "Shhh, Cloud and Aeris are together!"

Recognition spread throughout Vincent's face. "Oh, together! Well, we should give them their privacy, shouldn't we?" And he led her away among her squeals of protest.

Kadaj marveled at Hojo's brilliant mind. Though he was back in the place he grew up… the _cell_ he had grown up in, it did function very well as a headquarters. Kadaj turned as his father entered the room, and he bowed gracefully.

"Yazoo is dead." Sephiroth said bluntly.

"I'm aware," Kadaj replied, without a trace of emotion. "Yazoo was the weakest of us, the loss of his power is nothing substantial. Phase One is almost complete I can wield the Lifestream almost effortlessly." He held up his arm bearing the armlet.

"Has Loz returned with the child?"

"Not yet, father. He should be arriving momentarily." He starred at his father, his master, his God, and knew that pleasing him was the only thing that mattered in his existence. Yet, he had questions… so many questions that Hojo could never provide the answers for. But dare he, a mere offspring of his glorious ruler grace the air with pathetic ramblings?

"You have questions, Kadaj."

"Yes, father… I want to know the truth about my mother…" He bowed his head in respect, not knowing if his father would chop it off.

"Your mother was sent from the Lifestream to stop us. She is the one we must kill at all costs. If not for me, do it for your brother, as she murdered him in cold blood…"

Kadaj's eyes burned with unearthly hunger. "Yes father, she will pay. Your bidding will be accomplished!"

The sound of a motorcycle echoed from outside of the facility. Loz had returned.

A loud, annoying banging woke Cloud from his slumber. He stretched. He felt… good. Content. He hadn't felt that way in a long, long time. He starred down at the angel whose head was on his chest. Her green eyes were open, and she was starring off into space, as if contemplating something. "Sorry," He said, "Did I wake you?"

She smiled up at him, and shook her head. "No, I've been up for awhile. Barrett keeps banging on our door saying we're almost there."

Cloud scrubbed his face with his hands. It was weird going back to the place he had lost her, and after two years of searching, having her here by his side just like that.

She giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't stress so much. You'll get wrinkles."

"Aeris, after I lost you, all I did was stress about things. It's kind of hard not to."

She sat up, and rested her head on his shoulder. "But, like you said, everything will work out."

"I want to believe that…"

"So believe it."

"It's not that easy." He scrubbed his hand through his hair, making it spikier.

"So that's how it gets that way." She said with a smile.

Cloud bent down and kissed her. He loved her; it was pretty easy to tell. When he was around her, it was like he could deal with what the world would throw at him. Aeris loved the way he kissed her. It was so sweet, so loving.

But had she done the right thing? When this was all over, would she be allowed to stay? And if she weren't, how would both of them deal with it?

Cloud and Aeris dressed and walked onto the bridge among catcalls from Reno and Yuffie. Aeris blushed, and hid her face in Cloud's shoulder.

"Jealous?" Cloud asked Reno.

Reno smiled at Aeris, causing her to blush even more, "Who wouldn't be?"

He jumped in the air as Tifa's black boot connected with his behind. Cloud stared between the two. What was going on with them?

"Cloud, look." Aeris said, pointing.

Cloud followed her finger and his eyes rested upon a place he had nightmares about. The City of the Ancients loomed into view.


	15. This Ends Here

Hiyas!!! Two more chapters after this one, heehee… thank you all for reviewing!!!

Clorith- Are you a mod at ACF?

Chapter 15: This Ends Here

Everyone was silent as Cid set the Highwind down. He starred at them all incredulously. "What's the matter with you all? You fucks want to live forever?"

"Fuck no!" Barrett yelled, "But I got a little girl waiting for me to rescue her."

"I have to fight Loz and Kadaj alone." Aeris said.

"Fuck!" Barrett exclaimed, "When were you going to tell us?"

"Right now," Aeris said, "Do you think you can handle Sephiroth?"

"He doesn't have an armlet too, does he?" Vincent asked.

Aeris shook her head, "No. Only my sons do."

"Sons?" Tifa asked.

"Long ass story," Barrett replied.

Aeris lead the party into the city, Cloud and the others following in her wake. They had only gotten a few feet, when they saw the body of a familiar little girl up ahead…

"MARLENE!" Tifa screeched, and dashed forward.

"Tifa, no!" Cloud yelled, withdrawing his sword and starring all around. It was a trap; it smelled like a trap, looked like a trap…

Click, click.

Definitely a trap. The barrel of Kadaj's weapon was inches from Cloud's temple. Loz had his aimed at Tifa.

"Don't even think about it." Reno said to Kadaj.

"No." Aeris said. "It's me you want. You let them go, and you get me."

"Aeris…" Cloud started.

"Cloud, I have to do this."

Kadaj stared at her, and turned his gun off of Cloud. Loz did the same. "Take her."

Loz walked over and pressed the barrel of his gun into Aeris's back. "Move."

Cloud watched Loz lead Aeris away. Why wasn't she doing anything? Why didn't she stop him?

Kadaj smiled. "You cowards have been reserved for someone you may recall…"

Sephiroth walked forth, a smirk on his face. "The puppet, and his minions. Isn't this a surprise?"

Kadaj bowed to Sephiroth, "Should I leave you then, father?"

Sephiroth nodded, "That is all, Kadaj."

Kadaj walked followed the path Loz had taken with Aeris. Cloud got to his feet. "And to think I wanted to be you when I was little!" Cloud yelled at Sephiroth. "Now I'll have the honor of watching you die!" He lunged at Sephiroth.

Aeris closed her eyes, concentrating… she felt her energy gathering in her chest.

Loz pointed his gun at her when Kadaj walked in. "No, you fool!"

Loz looked at him. "Brother?"

"She is our mother! The Lifestream sent her to kill us! Do you think that weapon could destroy her?"

"Mother?" Loz asked softly.

Aeris opened her eyes, her hands clasped in front of her. Though these men were her sons, she felt no emotional tie with them, though she felt she should. Yet, they were nothing more but clones of Sephiroth to her.

Kadaj raised his arm in the air, the armlet pulsing with a green light. "It is too late, mother. Phase One is near finished. I control the Lifestream now!"

Aeris arched her brow. She watched as long, snakelike tentacles emerged from the armlet, making their way through the air towards her.

Aeris released the energy she was consuming inside of her. How dare he try to manipulate _her_ home?

Her home. Where had that thought come from? She never thought of it like that before, but she couldn't analyze that now.

The blue light from Aeris dove at the tentacles, and shattered them like glass.

"Loz, you incompetent moron, don't just stand there, finish her!" Kadaj bellowed, as he examined his armlet.

Loz raised his gun, and fired at her.

"No! The armlet! Use the armlet!" Kadaj yelled as Aeris dodged his attacks. Aeris concentrated. She'd have to time it exactly perfect…

Just as Loz began to raise his arm, Aeris sent her energy towards him, and knocked him flat on his back. He didn't move.

Kadaj starred at his form. "You and Yazoo were never good enough."

"He's not dead, you know." Aeris told him.

Kadaj reached out a foot, and kicked at his brother. "He should be!" He detached the armlet from him, but something heavy struck through him. He turned, and found Aeris behind him, her staff run through him. She had concentrated her energy into her staff; the energy that was now killing him. Blood was soaking his black leather outfit. He was dying. Kadaj put his hands to his middle, and stared at the red substance. He had never bled before. "Blood?" He asked. "My… blood? There is so much I do not understand…" He collapsed to the ground. Aeris felt a small tear escape her eye. It wasn't his fault in a way, he hadn't been asked to be created, and the only life he knew was what Sephiroth and Hojo had told him. Aeris grasped his hand. It was beginning to turn cold.

"Mother?" He asked. "You'd take pity on me now?" The last words escaped his lips with a trickle of blood. His eyes glazed over, and his body moved no more.

"Goodbye my son." Aeris whispered, and turned to Loz who was starting to wake. _Just do the job, Aeris…_ She told herself, and pulled her staff from Kadaj.

Yuffie was sure she heard her ribs brake when she landed on top of Cid when Sephiroth threw her. She looked around. They were losing this fight. Tifa still clutched onto Marlene a few feet away, and Cloud like a man possessed, kept running at Sephiroth each time he knocked him down. Barrett kept holding his arm, and Reno began to cough blood. They needed a miracle…

And just as she thought it, they got one.

Sephiroth froze. The warm fuzzy feeling he had, telling him that his sons were in control of the Lifestream was gone. Without them, Geostigma would reverse itself, and he'd lose his power… all of his glorious power… he felt it dwindling. But he wasn't going to die alone… he'd take this freaks with him!

"What's happening?!" Yuffie demanded. "This can only be good, right?"

"Let's hope." Reno told her.

Aeris dashed in, dried blood on the end of her staff.

"AERIS!" Cloud panted, a smile on his face. Thank God… and just like that, he felt something heavy invade his mind. He had gotten to his feet, and was making his way over to Aeris. But it's not what he wanted to do… He tried to stop himself, and couldn't. Tried to dig his heels into the ground, but they wouldn't obey. He wasn't in control of his body. No, this couldn't be happening…

Cloud tried with all his might, but he couldn't stop himself from grabbing Aeris's throat.

"AERIS!" Tifa screamed, "Vincent, we have to do something!"

"After all that fuss… he's nothing more than a puppet." Sephiroth cackled.

Cloud withdrew his Buster Sword, and placed the tip at Aeris's throat.

"Cloud, what are you doing?" Vincent asked, running forward.

But Sephiroth sent up his hand, causing Vincent to tumble into Yuffie. Aeris gazed into Cloud's eyes that used to be so loving; now they were hollow. _He's in there somewhere; I know it…_The point of the blade dug deeper into her throat. She had the power to stop him, oh yes… but Sephiroth knew she wouldn't hurt him.

_He's losing his power, just wait it out…Aeris thought. _But the tip went deeper, causing her to give a mew of pain as a small trickle of blood crawled down her neck. And Cloud was Cloud again; she could see it in his eyes. If only for a split second, he was back, and beckoned her with these words: "If you can't stop me, kill me."

And he was gone again, loss to the power of Sephiroth's control.

Sephiroth screamed out in agonizing pain that Aeris was sure one of the others had done something. But he appeared to be clutching his head. Suddenly, Aeris was released from Cloud's grip. She watched in horror as Cloud turned the sword around, and plunged it into his stomach.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Aeris howled. _He's not supposed to die this way! Don't let him die this way! _She prayed. This was it. Sephiroth would pay. She concentrated her energy until she felt she would burst with it. And then, she released it at Sephiroth, and he crumbled to the ground, motionless.

Aeris ran to Cloud, and collapsed beside him. She was overwhelmed with joy to see he was still breathing. She cradled him in her arms, and with a heavy heave, pulled the sword out of him, and threw it angrily away. He'd be okay, he'd have to…

Elsewhere, a little girl bounded into view. "What happened?" She asked weakly, rubbing her eyes, and then she saw Cloud. "Cloud! Cloud, he's hurt!"

"I know," Aeris whispered, turning her head to look at the rest of the party. Most of them were moaning from their injuries, but didn't look to be too badly hurt. Vincent walked over to help Aeris with Cloud. "He'll be alright, Aeris." He told her.

Aeris nodded, she wanted to believe that with all of her heart.


	16. There's a Place for Us

Sorry to like the two people that read this for the lack of updates. We just adopted a new doggy from the ASPCA, plus my professors have been loading me down with work. Anywhoo, here's chapter 16, one more to go! As always, thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 16: There's a Place for Us

Aeris knelt beside Cloud on the Highwind as they sped back to Midgar to get him help. She didn't have any Healing Materia on her, and she cursed herself for it. But she couldn't think of that. She had to concentrate. She was a healer. She could do it, she knew she could…. She closed her eyes, letting her hands hover over his wound. Concentrate… concentrate… Mom, help me…

A beautiful voice filled Aeris's mind. _"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."_

_"Thanks, Mom."_ Aeris thought_. "I need your help, and the help of the Lifesteam to save him."_

_"Who is this boy?"_

_"He's very special to me."_

_"You love him."_

_"I do." _She thought with her whole heart. She always knew it, it was pretty obvious.

There was a long pause. _"Sweetheart, you can't stay with him on the planet."_

Aeris's eyes filled with tears. Somehow she knew her and Cloud's love was destined to fail, but hearing the words broke her heart. Small tears crept out of her closed eyes.

"Does that mean it's working?" Yuffie whispered to Vincent, her nails dug in his arm anxiously.

"Shh!" Vincent snapped.

_"I'm sorry, darling, but you must bring us Sephiroth's body immediately so this cannot happen again."_

_"Give me at least a day with him, please."_ Aeris begged. _"Let me say goodbye."_

_"Alright,"_ The voice sighed, _"You have thirty six hours."_

The voice went silent, and Aeris felt energy forming in her hands.

Aeris grasped Cloud's hand as he lie sleeping. Due to her help, he wasn't in a coma, the medic had used Healing Materia on him to patch him up and let him sleep. Aeris ruffled his bangs with her free hand and kissed his forehead. "I'm here," She whispered. "I'm not leaving you again."

There was a soft knock on the door, and the medic stuck his head in. "I've notified the others, they're on their way."

"How's he doing?"

The medic nodded, "His injuries are severe, but not life threatening. He's a strong young man. He'll pull through."

Aeris knew her time was short, that any minute, everyone would come bursting in through the door. Aeris looped her fingers through his, closed her eyes, and concentrated.

Cloud was somewhere… different. He opened his eyes, and yellow and green filled his vision. Beautiful yellow flowers were everywhere. He got to his feet, and looked around. Nothing but flowers as far as the eye could see. Was he dead?__

"Cloud."

He turned and found Aeris walking up to him.

"Aeris! Aeris, where are we?"

She locked eyes with the ground, and was silent a moment before whispering, "Our place."__

"Our pl--- Aeris, is this--- it can't be---"

"The Promised Land?" She asked, and he nodded. "Yes. Beautiful, isn't it?"

"But how are we here?"

"You're not dead," She closed the distance between them, and took his hand. "This… this is the only place I'll have you. I just wanted to be with you."

He touched her face. "Why is this the only place you'll have me?"

She avoided his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"Cloud, what does it matter? We're together now, aren't we?"

"It matters because this is just a dream. No matter how beautiful this place is, it's just a dream."

Aeris's eyes filled with tears, "Just a dream? Is that all I am to you?"

Cloud sighed, "You were never a dream to me. You were my light, and you still are. I fucked up so bad! I never made SOLDIER… I could never be Zack!"

"But I never wanted you to be Zack!" Aeris cried. "I wanted you, I've always wanted you from the moment I met you."

Cloud cupped Aeris's face. "It's always been you."

They kissed sweetly.

"Cloud, can you hear me?"

He knew that voice, though it wasn't Aeris's. She looked at him with sad eyes. "It's time to go back."

"You have to hear me, you have to pull through!"

"Who is that?" Cloud asked.

"Come on," Aeris said softly, and took his hands.

His eyes opened, and he was lying in a hospital bed, surrounded by everyone including a pale little girl with dark brown hair and wide eyes. Marlene was sitting on Tifa's lap, a concerned expression on her young face.

"Hey." Cloud moaned.

"How're you feeling?" Aeris asked.

"Better. What am I…" He stopped himself, remembering when he plunged his Buster into himself. Well, technically, he hadn't done it. He looked down and saw that his abdomen was bandaged. "How long have I been here?"

"Couple hours," Aeris replied. "We're all here, Cloud. It's all okay, like you said it would be." She smiled.

He smiled too. Marlene reached out and grabbed his hand. "Hi, Cloud!" She bellowed.

"Shhhh!" Tifa said, "Not too loud, okay?"

"Hey, kiddo." He replied.

Barrett nodded his head to the door. "Let's let 'im get some sleep."

"Still in bed? I was on my feet, and I was _shot_." Tifa smiled at him. "Good to see you're okay."

Reno saluted to him, Yuffie winked, Barrett grabbed a babbling Marlene, Cid gave a smirk, and Vincent swooped out of the room, leaving him alone with Aeris.

"Was that place real?" He asked her as she pushed her chair closer to the bed.

Aeris nodded, "It's where… it's where I've been living the past two years with my mother."

"What's it like?"

"Heaven." She whispered. "Everyone in your memories is there."

Cloud avoided her eyes. "What's it like to die, Aeris?"

Aeris reached over and lifted his face. "It's the most sad and beautiful moment I've ever experienced…"

She was cut short when the door opened, and a nurse stuck her head in, "I'm sorry, Miss, visiting hours are over. I have to check his vitals."

"Okay." Aeris got to her feet, and gave Cloud a quick kiss.

"I don't want you to leave." Cloud said.

"She can come back tomorrow." The nurse said.

Aeris gave her a look, "I'll be here in the morning, you get some rest." She turned to go.

"Aeris," He called her back.

She turned.

"I--- thank you."

She winked at him. "Good night."

Cloud slumped back on his pillows.

A few days later, Cloud was released from the hospital, and Avalanche was getting ready to throw a party over the defeat of Geostigma. Yuffie insisted on a party, which quickly got Marlene insisting too. It seemed not only they wanted to throw a party, the whole planet was. There was dancing in the streets, stores closing early, and a girl with big green eyes that would be leaving it all behind. There was a knock on her door. "Come in," She said.

Cloud walked into the room.

"Hey!" She gushed. "I was just coming to check on you. You're not bleeding anymore, are you?"

"No, no, I feel great."

Aeris grabbed his hands, and squeezed them. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

Aeris and Cloud met Yuffie and Barrett in the hallway, and trudged down the stairs into the kitchen. Cloud opened the door, froze, and his jaw dropped.

There were limbs flying everywhere as Tifa and Reno had their tongues down each other's throats.

Barrett made a loud coughing noise, and Tifa looked up in surprise. Reno crossed his arms and walked out of the room to leave her to explain.

Tifa felt Cloud staring at her, and blushed, looking away.

"You like that fuck?" Barrett asked her.

"How'd his breakfast taste?" Yuffie asked with a grin.

"Oh, all of you mind your own business!" Tifa said, and turned to the stove. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll help." Aeris told her.

"Thank you, Aeris." Tifa replied.

"I want what Reno had!" Cid said with a smirk which got a grin from Cloud, and a frown from Barrett.

Aeris couldn't believe it. She was back with her friends, back home. Aeris wandered the party alone, the party for Geostigma being defeated. She saw Tifa there. Tifa was busy fixing Marlene's hair. She walked up to Tifa, who hadn't noticed her yet. Marlene grinned up at her.

"Welcome back, Little One." Aeris told her.

"Thank you!" Marlene squeaked, and pulled away from Tifa to hug Aeris. She then scampered off. Tifa caught Reno's eye, and walked off to find him.

"Now there's a happy party goer if I ever saw one," Vincent Valentine said as he sat down next to Aeris.

"I don't belong here," Aeris told him.

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"I can't stay here with Cloud. Tomorrow, when we bring Sephiroth… I have to go back."

Vincent gave a sullen nod, "How long have you known?"

"Since the final battle." Aeris turned to Cloud, who was on the dance floor, dancing with Marlene on his toes. "I love him," She said. "I love him so much, but I have to set him free."

"Go to him," Vincent whispered. "You should spend what precious time you have together."

Aeris squeezed his hand. "You're right." She made her way slowly onto the dance floor, and over to Cloud. Cloud looked down at Marlene, "How about you take a break and go get some cake?"

Marlene smiled, and ran off.

Aeris circled her arms around Cloud's neck, and kissed his nose. She didn't want to full the air with her sorrows, she just wanted to have this last day with him, full of happy memories. Her head was moving to the music. "So, are you going to ask me to dance or what?"

"Why? Do you see someone that wants to dance?"

"Come on!" She grinned, and pulled his arms around her waist.

"I can't dance." He said with a shrug.

"_Anyone _can dance, even you. You just move to the beat." She twirled her arms widely.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Would you stand still a minute? There's something I want to say."

Aeris stopped moving, and behaved. "What?"

Cloud reached out, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I… I love you, Aeris."

Aeris's eyes filled with tears. What should have been the most wonderful words to hear, filled her with a deep sadness. "I love you too, Cloud." _But I can't stay here with you and be happy._ It's what she was thinking, it's what she should have told him. Instead, she kissed him, wanting to stay with him forever, and knowing she couldn't.


	17. The Light

Well, here it is, the last chapter!!!! Thank you all so much for your love and reviews!!! Clorith and Hollowed- thanks a bundle, you guys rock! **Sobs** I love you, Cloud!

Chapter 17: The Light

Cloud reached his black boot out and kicked at the lifeless arm of Sephiroth. They kept his body in the basement away from the children, and other prying eyes. "First class SOLDIER…" Cloud muttered irritably.

"Cloud?"

Marlene was upstairs, her little voice carrying down to him.

"I'm down here, Marlene." He replied.

"I'm coming!"

"No," Cloud said quickly, "No, I'll come up." He gave a revolting look at Sephiroth's body, and hit the pinball machine in its sweet spot. It rattled him up to the second floor. She was bouncing on her toes, smiling up at him, and holding her arms behind her back.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Aeris said I could come find you, and that you'd be my patient."

Cloud's pupils dilated. "Patient? What do you mean by that?"

Marlene's grinned widened as she held out her hands full of curlers and ribbons.

Aeris stood in the doorway of Marlene's bedroom as she watched her doctor Cloud's hair. When Marlene would hold up a mirror, Cloud would wince, but put on a big smile for her.

"Marlene, these aren't really going to _curl_ my hair, are they?" He asked, but she just giggled. "Marlene?"

Aeris walked into the room "Oh, Cloud, you look so beautiful!"

He shot her a look.

"Good job, Little One." Aeris told her. "But, your dad wants you downstairs. Something about sugar…"

Marlene took off at the speed of light.

Cloud reached into his hair and tugged the curlers out.

Aeris watched him, "Very macho, very manly."

She cried out when Cloud grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"You forgot one." She plucked a curler from his hair.

He grinned.

"It's so nice to see you smiling again. You're so handsome when you smile."

"Just when I smile?" He asked.

She nodded, "'Fraid so."

He laughed, and held her tighter. "I haven't had something to smile about in a long time."

"I'm sorry." She said.

There was a pause between them in which she reached up and feathered his spiky bangs. "Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"I never blamed you for anything… ever. I just wanted you to know that."

He rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" She asked. "When I call the Lifestream to give them Sephiroth's body?"

"Why should I be nervous?" He asked.

She shrugged.

There was another pause. "Let's go look at the stars."

"Okay," He said.

They sat side by side on the school roof, watching the twinkling beauties up above. Since the plate fell, they could now see the sky. It was beautiful… and depressing. Why did so many have to die because of ShinRa? Aeris rested her head on his shoulder. The warm leather of his shoulder pad caressed her face in the night's chill. He slid an arm around her shoulders, not speaking, not having to. Aeris tilted her face toward his, and kissed him, on this, her last night on the planet.

Cloud stared at the Lifestream. Did he do something wrong? Aeris told him to shove Sephiroth's body in there, but it still glowed and danced as if waiting for more. As if waiting… for someone else. And suddenly, cruel reality slapped him in the face. She wasn't his; he was about to lose her all over again. "No," He whispered as he turned to her.

She wasn't even looking him in the eye. Her hands were folded in prayer, her head bowed, but her voice was directed to him. "Cloud…" She started.

"No!" He yelled, shoving his hands in his hair. For some reason, it's what he did when he was about to lose it. He couldn't believe this. Twice. Twice in one lifetime would he know such pain as to watch the girl he loved die all over again. He relived it in his nightmares, but this was different. He could touch her now. He could _feel_ her.

"Cloud, listen to me." Aeris said. She walked to him, and put her hands to his face, and stared into his deep ocean eyes.

Cloud stared at her. "Why?" He whispered. It was the one question he would never know the answer to, no one would ever be able to give him an answer that would suffice, not even her.

"Because it's the way it has to be." She said, tears trailing down her face. "I'm not a normal girl. I don't belong here anymore, but I promise to watch over you, always, I promise." She paused, "I love you more than you will ever know. At least this time, I get to say goodbye." She kissed him softly.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear.

Tears dripped down Aeris's face, "I know you do, and I love you, Cloud. But, I can't have you." Aeris's heart plummeted. She knew the truth, but saying it to him hurt worse than a thousand deaths.

He stared at her. "No…"

She lowered her forehead against Cloud's, hiding her tear-stained cheeks. "If you love someone, set them free," She whispered.

"Aeris," Cloud started, grabbing her small hands. "Aeris, please… I can't… I can't lose you again, it would kill me. I love you too damn much."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I want to stay… but I can't."

"I'm not letting you go."

"You have to." She sighed, "I will be with you, always."

"Let's run," He told her, cupping her face. "Let's run, and keep on running, and never look back."

"I can't run." She whispered as her tears splashed against his hands caressing her face.

"So you're giving up." He said, walking back from her.

"Can't you see what this is doing to me?" She asked him.

Tifa stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Aeris waved to her, Barret, Vincent, Cid, and Red. She stepped through the Lifestream, and Cloud was alone again. It was something he couldn't live with. Not this time.

"WAIT!" He screamed. "Aeris, wait!"

She turned to him, a pained expression on her face.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" She whispered.

"I'm coming with you." He said again, his blue sapphires staring into her emeralds.

Tifa gasped, "Cloud…"

"I can't let you do that." Aeris said, "It's not your time, you'd be giving up so much."

"But look at everything I'd be losing." Cloud told her. "Aeris, it was never a decision. I've been prepared to follow you since…"

Aeris hung her head, "I can't pretend like I don't know… I've been watching over you… and it hurt so much to see what you went through because of me."

"Don't blame yourself." He said quickly.

"If you're sure, I'd be really happy, and I won't stop you, but I think they might." She replied.

"Cloud, this is crazy…" Tifa started. "You can't just die!"

"I've been dead, Tifa." He replied, "I want to live."

"Cloud, no!" She snapped. "What about us? What about Marlene?"

Reno put a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go. Look at him, it's what he needs."

Tifa turned to Barrett, Vincent, Yuffie, and Cid. "Tell him--- tell him this is a stupid idea!"

But no one spoke out.

"You'll understand in time why I did this." Cloud told her. "It's not because I don't care about you, Tifa, I do." He shrugged, "But I'm… I'm in love and…"

"And what?" Tifa threw up her arms in defeat. "You're just running away again, the same old Cloud!"

"To give up the life you're living, and follow the girl you love to eternity… it's a beautiful thing." Vincent said. "Enjoy your everlasting." He told Cloud.

Cloud nodded to him.

Yuffie ran up, and hugged Cloud tightly. "I'll miss you!"

"Try not to steal so much, okay?" Cloud said.

Yuffie grinned at Vincent. "I don't think that will be a problem."

Barrett clapped him hard on the back. "Don' go makin no scene now, jes go."

"That's the nicest thing you'll get from him, I think." Yuffie said, and Cloud grinned at her.

Cloud handed Cid the keys to Fenrir. "Thanks a lot, she's been great."

Cid gave a nod. "Go on, ya lucky fuck."

Finally, Cloud turned to Tifa. Her arms were crossed, and tears were in her eyes. "Why are you all saying goodbye to him?"

Reno put an arm on her shoulder.

"Cloud…"

"Don't miss this opportunity to say goodbye," Reno told her. "You won't get another."

Cloud circled his arms around Tifa, and she rested her head against his chest. "You're going to be fine, Tifa." He told her, and nodded to Reno. "You don't need me. Take care of her."

"I will," Reno saluted.

Tifa wiped the tears out of her eyes, and Cloud gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye," She whispered.

A long slender arm emerged from the Lifestream. Cloud reached up, and took it.

He was being pulled up… weightlessly, miraculously…. he was engulfed in what felt like warm bath water, and he felt something heavy drop out from under him. He turned, and saw his body lying on the ground, Tifa clutching onto it. It was definitely a weird sight. Someone reached down and turned his head. It was Aeris, and on her face was a beautiful, peaceful smile. Cloud turned back and saw that he couldn't see the others anymore. He was in a field of yellow flowers that looked oddly familiar… "Aeris, is this…"

"Our place," She answered. "But this isn't half of it. We can have anything we want here! You dream it, and it's yours!"

"But my dreams already came true," He said, pulling her close.

Aeris looped her arms around his neck and smiled at him, and kissed him softly. "Come on. The rest of our eternity starts now." She took his hand, and they ran through the flowers towards a turquoise light. _The_ light.

Cloud had finally found her.

Fin.


End file.
